Miguel as a Miyagi do student
by Thewriternextdoor
Summary: Miguel joins Miyagi do! Which of courses changes many things! Finally getting this story started.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel LaRusso lives a perfectly happy life. He is married with two kids. His wife is Amanda. His kids are Samantha and Anthony. Daniel and Amanda are the number 1 sales team for cars in the valley. They earn enough to live in Encino. Daniel is also a two time karate champion.

However not everything is perfect for Daniel. In 2011 Mr Miyagi died. Mr Miyagi was his mentor, Karate teacher and father figure. Daniel hasn't been able to get back in Karate ever since. He taught it to Sam but not since Mr Miyagi died.

One day when Daniel was coming home from work, His car all of a sudden breaks down. Daniel is glad to be known for fixing cars right now. He notices one of the wheels has broken.

Before he can think of anything, he hears laughing and is curious enough to go over.

He sees a bunch of teenagers who look like they're from Encino, who are laughing right outside a strip mall. He sees a smaller boy with some pink stuff on his head. Daniel puts 2 and 2 together when he sees one of them holding a pink bottle of pepto in his hand.

Daniel: HEY. Knock it off.

They all turn around and one of them speaks.

"Oh yeah I know you. You're that guy who sells cars that pretends to be able to chop. You're hottie Sammie's dad"

Daniel is very pissed off when he hears this.

Daniel: You will not talk like that about my daughter!

"That's weird haha. I thought I just did"

Daniel was never more angry.

Daniel: "Don't you dare do that again. Now just leave that boy alone"

Another one of them speaks.

"Watch out guys. The car selling chopper is gonna come and get us hahahaha"

Daniel: Listen. I'm in no mood to fight. But you shouldn't be talking about people like that and pouring stuff down people's heads.

They all start laughing and the boy backs away. One of them pushes Daniel.

"Why don't you just get outta here man"

Daniel decides he'll walk away but then they all push him and before Daniel knows it, he delivers a roundkick to one of them.

"Let's get him"

They all charge at Daniel, but they are no match for a former karate champ. He blocks and counterblocks everything that they throw at him until they are all down.

"Woah how did you do that?"

Daniel turns around. He had completely forgotten about the boy. But then a cop car comes and cops come out.

"What is going one here?"

One of the boys starts talking very loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN? WE TOLD YOU WE HAVE NO MONEY!"

Both of The cops eyes widen.

"Get him"

They grab Daniel and spray him with something in the eyes.

**The next morning.**

Daniel was taken to jail but bailed out by Amanda who drives him home. She wasn't thrilled when she heard all this but after hearing Daniel's side she wasn't angry at him. Nor did she go on about it.

**Later at the dealership where they work, after Daniel got his car fixed.**

Daniel has just finished with a customer and sees the boy from last night come in.

"I just wanted to say thank you"

Daniel: Hey it's no problem. What's your name?

"Miguel Diaz"

Daniel: Well it's nice to meet you Miguel. I'm Daniel LaRusso!"

They shake hands.

Miguel: Yeah. I know who you are. I saw your commercial.

Daniel: I see. So you just came all the way here to thank me? You didn't have to go through all that trouble.

Miguel: It wasn't any trouble. Actually that's not the whole reason I'm here. I was wonder what that was last night. MMA?

Daniel: Nah. It's Karate.

Miguel: Oh. Do you think maybe you could me?

Daniel wasn't expecting that

Daniel: What? You want me to teach you karate?

Miguel: Yes please.

Daniel: Why?

Even though Daniel asks he's pretty sure he knows why.

Miguel: Well school starts next week and when it does those guys aren't gonna back off.

Daniel: Son I haven't done karate for years. I didn't even mean to attack those guys.

Miguel: But you handled yourself greatly. You were outnumbered and they couldn't touch you.

Daniel: I'm sorry. I just don't know. I don't think it's a good idea to get involved.

Miguel: But you already are involved Mr LaRusso!

Daniel: Look I'm really sorry. But I just don't think I should. Doing karate is kinda hard and putting bad memories in.

Miguel sighs.

Miguel: Ok. I understand. Thanks again for helping me last night.

Miguel walks off and Daniel realizes something. Didn't he have the same conversation witn Mr Miyagi on halloween 1984? If Mr Miyagi hadn't helped then Daniel woulda been beaten to a pulp many more times. He goes after Miguel.

Daniel: Wait up Miguel.

Miguel: Yeah?

Daniel: Ok. I'll help you!

Miguel: Really?

Daniel: Yes. I just realised I was in your situation a long time ago.

Miguel smiles.

Miguel: Thank you so much Mr LaRusso!

Daniel: You're welcome. Can you come to escalon drive at 11:00 am tomorrow?

Miguel: Of course!

Daniel: Good! So I'll see you tomorrow morning!

Miguel: See you then!

Miguel walks off. Daniel decides it was a good idea to never get rid of any of the cars at Mr Miyagi's house!

End of chapter 1. Hope you's like it and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel LaRusso may have done himself well in life. But his high school rival Johnny Lawrence on the other hand? Not so much.

Johnny hasn't been truly happy for a long time. After his mom died in 2002 it all got messed up pretty bad. He was so depressed he missed his son Robby being Born. Now his ex Shannon and Robby hate him. Johnny tries to get forgiveness from them both but it doesn't work. Johnny has also never loved his job. He was a handyman for years until recently. Then he decides to reopen Cobra Kai. The dojo he went to as a kid. Johnny feels that karate was what he was best at. Hopefully he can teach it.

After getting it all fixed up he hopes for students. Then the door opens. A teenage boy with glasses comes in.

Johnny: Can I help you? You wanna learn how to kick some ass?

"Uh yeah I'm looking to take karate"

Johnny: Glad to hear it. What's your name kid?

"Owen Carroll"

Johnny: Ok. Well welcome to cobra kai Owen. You ready to start now?

Owen: Sure!

Author's note: Owen Carroll is my character.

Johnny: Alright! Take your shoes off and hop on the mat.

Owen does so.

Owen: So will I get a karate suit as well?

Johnny: A student only speaks when spoken too. Is that understood?

Owen: Yep!

Johnny gives owen a look that says "What did you just say to me?" Which makes Owen nervous.

Owen: What?

Johnny: You address me as Sensei only. Is that understood?

Owen: Yes Sensei.

Johnny: Good. This ain't a suit. It's a Gi. You'll get one when you've earned it. Is that understood?

Owen: Yes Sensei.

Johnny: Good. Now are you ready to begin your training?

Owen: Yes Sensei.

Johnny flips owen to the mat.

Johnny: Lesson 1, strike first. Never wait for the enemy to attack.

Owen: Couldn't you have given me a warning though?

Johnny: QUIET.

Johnny begins to walk around Owen.

Johnny: We do not train to be merciful here. Mercy is for the week. Here, on the street, in competion, a man confronts you, he is the enemy. An enemy deserves no mercy.

Owen: Yes Sensei.

Johnny: Cobra Kai won't just teach you karate. It'll teach you about real life. Take the first lesson.

Johnny points to the creed that says "STRIKE FIRST STRIKE HARD NO MERCY"

Johnny: Striking first is the initial step towards victory. Like when you're at a party. You see a hot babe. Do you wait for someone else to talk to her first?

Owen: No Sensei.

Johnny: Then what do you do Mr Carroll?

Owen: I strike first and talk to her before anyone else can.

Johnny: That's right! Now drop onto the ground and give me 60 push ups on your knuckles.

Owen: Aw not on my knuckles.

Johnny: Say something like that again, and I'll double it. Now, push ups!

Owen: Yes Sensei.

Owen starts the push ups.

**At the LaRusso house.**

Miguel arrives at the LaRusso house. He knocks on the door. It isn't Mr LaRusso who answers it. It's a teenage girl. A beautiful teenage girl. Beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, amazing smile.

"Oh Hi"

Miguel: Uh hi. I'm looking for Mr LaRusso.

"What for?"

Miguel: He's gonna teach me karate.

"Oh yeah he mentioned being back in karate and that he'd be having a student. Anyway I'm Samantha"

Miguel: Call me Miguel.

They shake hands.

Sam: You wanna come in?

Miguel: Thanks!

She lets him in and he steps inside. Then Sam closes the door and Daniel comes down the stairs.

Daniel: Oh well look at this. My current student and my former student. I know you said no yesterday Sam but the offer stands forever.

Sam smiles.

Sam: Thanks dad. I'll give it a bit of thought.

Daniel: Thanks!

Daniel turns to Miguel

Daniel: You ready?

Miguel: Sure!

Daniel: Alright let's get in the car then! Bye sweetheart.

Sam: Bye dad! Have fun!

Miguel: It was nice to meet you Sam!

Sam: Yeah you too! And good luck with the sandi...I mean karate.

Miguel is confused but doesn't say anything. But he was certain she didn't almost say sanding by accident.

**At Mr miyagi's house.**

Daniel and miguel have just arrived and got out of the car.

Miguel: So is this where we're training?

Daniel: Yep! This is where I learned karate. I learned everything I know here from Mr Miyagi. He was my Sensei.

Miguel: Cool! What was he like?

Daniel: The nicest guy you could ever meet!

Author's note: I have said that in real life many times. In my opinion Mr Miyagi is the best fictional mentor ever.

Miguel: Wow that's awesome! So what will be the first lesson?

Daniel and Miguel stop just at the gate.

Daniel: Before we begin, we need to make a sacred pact. I made it with Mr Miyagi. Miguel I promise to teach you karate if you promise to learn it. My part is to teach. Yours is to learn.

Miguel: You mean I pay attention?

Daniel: Well yes but also that I say what you have to do, and you do it. Without question. Deal?

Daniel holds out his hand.

Miguel: Deal!

Miguel shakes it.

Daniel: Ok. Let's go teach you your first lesson.

Daniel opens the gate and they both go through it.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel closed the gate and he and Miguel walked until they were near the one Daniel got for his birthday from Mr Miyagi.

Daniel: This car is the best birthday gift ever! Haven't been down here much lately to take care of her the way she deserves.

Miguel: It sounds like Mr Miyagi was like a father to you!

Daniel: He really was! Anyway you wait here and i'll be right back.

While Daniel walks off, Miguel thinks about how he feels. He is glad to be taking karate. He had to work pretty hard to convince his Mom to let him do this. She does not approve of violence but agreed in the end. His Yaya couldn't see the problem as it was something he really wanted to do. Daniel comes back with a bucket and sponge.

Daniel: You ready to begin Miguel?

Miguel: Sure!

Daniel: Great! First we're gonna wax the cars.

Miguel thinks he heard Daniel wrong.

Miguel: Excuse me Mr Larusso, I think I heard you wrong. I thought you said wax the cars.

Daniel smiles.

Daniel: No Miguel you heard me correctly!

Author's note: Small Harry Potter reference

Miguel: But what does that have to do with karate Mr Larusso?

Daniel: Remember the pact Miguel! No questioning.

Miguel would have argued back but knew better.

Miguel: Ok.

Daniel: Now watch me.

Daniel starts to wax the car.

Daniel: The left hand is wax on, the right hand is wax off.

Daniel waxes the whole car.

Daniel: Ok you wanna try?

Miguel: Why not? Which car?

Daniel shrugs.

Daniel: Pick one.

**At the cobra kai dojo.**

Johnny: Alright if you had shown up before I could fix this place up, I'd have had you do it probably. But that's neither here nor there. So let's go to the dummy.

Johnny and Owen walk over.

Johnny: Ok so you will now learn how to strike. After you punch you don't stop where knuckle hits the bone. You punch through the bone, like the guy you really wanna hit is standing behind this asshole.

Johnny's phone rings.

Johnny: Practise it.

Johnny answers the phone after walking away from Owen and the dummy.

Johnny: Hello?

"Is this Johnny Lawrence?"

Johnny: Yeah?

"I'm officer thomas. I have Robby Keane here with me at the mall.

Johnny sighs.

Thomas: He says you're his father?

Johnny: Yeah. Did you call his mom?

Thomas: Well yeah. But she won't pick up and it's been 5 calls. Can you pick him up?

Johnny: No problem. I'll be there soon. What did he do?

Thomas: He won't say. All I know is that he was running from two other cops with two other people but they escaped.

Johnny: Ok. I'll go now.

Thomas: Thanks. Bye.

They both hang up.

Johnny: Sorry Carroll. Have to cut the lesson short. We'll finish it tomorrow. Noon. Ok?

Owen: Yes Sensei.

**At Miyagi do.**

Miguel just finished waxing all the cars.

Miguel: What do you think Mr Larusso?

Daniel: Good job kiddo! Alright I'm afraid that's it for today. I have a sales meeting to get to. I'll take you to my house and can you get home on your bike from there?

Miguel: No problem!

**At the mall.**

Johnny has just been taken to Robby.

Johnny: Come on let's go.

Robby rolls his eyes but follows.

While Johnny is driving, he speaks to his son.

Johnny: What did you do?

Robby: What do you care?

Johnny: This isn't about me. Tell me what you did. I'm not letting you out of my sight until I say everything I need to.

Robby: I didn't do anything. The stupid cops were just chasing me.

Johnny: I ain't falling for that Robby. I know you weren't alone.

Robby: Fine. They stole phones. I was with them but I didn't take part.

Johnny sighs.

Johnny: This needs to end Robby. I want you to move in with me.

Robby: Dad you can't just show up for once outta knowhere and decide how everything will go down.

Johnny nods.

Johnny: Ok I won't say that ain't true. Robby I know I've been the worst father but please give me a chance to fix things.

Robby: If you wanted things fixed so badly why don't you just come over or something without being told where I am?

Johnny sighs. If Robby only knew the truth. That his mother won't let Johnny have Robby move in. Robby was raised by his mother so he won't trust Johnny. No matter what.

Johnny: If you don't want me then Robby I need you to promise me that you will stop getting in trouble so often.

Robby doesn't feel he has to listen to Johnny but just hunours him.

Robby: Fine.

Johnny drives Robby home and Robby gets out of the car and into the building without a goodbye or thanks. Robby is pissed that his father is acting like he can make the rules when not doing that for years. Robby wants to prove to Johnny he doesn't need him. But how? Robby decided he could maybe hang with someone his father wouldn't want him to hang out with. He already hates Robby's friends so that wouldn't make him super angry like Robby is now. Who is there? Sid? Nah. Robby doesn't much love Sid either.

Of course! Daniel Larusso.


	4. Chapter 4

Miguel was not unhappy at Miyagi do. He was just confused. After waxing the cars, he was sanding the deck, painting the fence, today he was painting the house. After finishing he had something to say.

Miguel: Hey Mr Larusso I need to talk to you.

Daniel: About what?

Miguel: I don't really understand how I'm learning karate. And before you bring up the pact, I haven't asked any questions. So from a perspective I haven't broken it.

Daniel giggles

Daniel: I didn't love this when I was in your position. So why don't you show me sand the floor?

Miguel: What?

Daniel: Show me the movement.

Miguel shrugs and does the movement which Daniel blocks.

Daniel: Show me wax on wax off.

Miguel does so and Daniel blocks. Then they do the same with painting the fence and the house and Miguel realizes something. He has been learning karate without knowing it!

**At west valley high on the first day of school.**

Miguel is looking for somewhere to sit but then Mr Larusso's daughter Sam signals him over. Miguel knows he can sit there. He sees her sitting with three other girls and 3 guys.

Miguel: Hey Sam.

Sam: Hey! Miguel these are my friends Aisha, Sara, Moon, Owen, Eli and Demetri.

Author's note: Big change right? Sam and Moon were offered places in Yasmine's popular group but turned her down in this version. Yasmine can have Kyler and Brucks and the rest of them.

Miguel sits down.

Miguel: It's cool to meet all of you!

They all smile. Eli very quickly.

Moon: I've never seen you around?

Miguel: Yeah I just moved about a week ago.

Aisha: Where from?

Miguel: The last place we lived was riverside.

Demetri: Am I sensing implication that you didn't always have Riverside as your last known location?

It takes a couple moments for Miguel to register that.

Miguel: Well I wasn't implying anything but yeah that's true. We had to move around a fair bit cause of money issues. But it looks like we're here to stay.

They all smile.

Later in the evening when Daniel is on his way home from work. He is in a traffic jam and sees the mini mall he met Miguel at. He then freezes. He sees a place with the name Cobra Kai.

**At the Larusso house.**

Daniel and Amanda are the only ones at home. Sam and Anthony are with their friends.

Amanda: You ok? You've been very quiet since you got home.

Daniel: I wasn't sure if I was gonna say, but do you remember that guy from my high school I beat in the all valley in 84?

Amanda: Johnny Lawrence?

Daniel: Yep. On my way home I see in this strip mall where I met Miguel, I see the words Cobra Kai!

Amanda: Wow! You think Johnny Lawrence brought it back?

Daniel: I do! I intend to find out why as well!

**At the dojo.**

Johnny is watching Owen punch the dummy. Johnny is very impressed with how hard Owen is punching.

Johnny: Alright kid let's take 5.

Owen: Ok.

Johnny: You're doing a good job! Go get some water.

Owen: Alright.

Owen gets a drink of water from the machine.

Johnny: I'm not gonna lie to you kid! You're enemies are gonna have a hard time hurting you.

Owen smiles. The door opens. It's Daniel.

Johnny does not smile.

Owen: Hey Mr Larusso.

Daniel only just notices Owen.

Daniel: Owen... What are you doing? Please tell me you're not a student here.

Johnny: I don't really see how that's your business man.

Daniel: Johnny can I have a word.

Johnny: Not really. You're interrupting the training.

Daniel: I'll be out in 5 minutes.

Johnny shrugs

Johnny: Mr Carroll go wait in my office.

Owen does that.

Johnny: Alright Larusso let's be quick. What do you want?

Daniel: I wanna know why you opened up this dojo? Why would you after what happened to you?

Johnny: 1: I ain't Kreese. 2: The lessons worked. 3: I need the money. and 4: I don't intend to be like Kreese.

Daniel is thinking very hard. He has an idea come to his head.

Daniel: I hope that's true Johnny. I didn't come to rehash the past but I don't wanna be back in this dojo ever again.

Daniel leaves. But not before Johnny challenges him. Which Daniel smirks at.

Daniel gets in his car and he and Johnny glare at each other through the window. Daniel drives off.

Johnny goes to his office to ask Owen something.

Johnny: How do you know Larusso?

Owen: I've been friends with his daughter Sam for years.

Johnny wasn't expecting that. He just figured his parents bought a car from him. He tells him so.

Owen:Well I live with my grandparents. My parents do a lot of work hours so I barely see them during the week. So I live with my grandparents during the week. But I go home for weekends and holidays!

Johnny: I'm sorry to hear that kid.

Owen: Thanks.

Johnny: Alright well today's training is over. You can go home. Good work today!

He gives Owen a thumbs up which Owen returns.

After Owen leaves, Johnny realises how much he is enjoying being there for a kid. He decides he's gonna call Robby tomorrow.

End of chapter, next chapter we will hear Daniel's idea that comes to his head,


	5. Chapter 5

Owen was getting very good with his punches. But really wanted to learn kicks. He had a very weird time when they all were hanging at Sam's house.

Daniel: Owen there is something I would like to ask you.

Owen: Yeah?

Daniel: Why did you join Cobra Kai?

Owen didn't understand why Mr Larusso was having beef with Cobra Kai but just goes with it.

Owen: I saw the place and decided to check it out. It's really cool! Sensei Lawrence is pretty sound.

Daniel: Exactly what methods has Sensei Lawrence been teaching you?

Owen: Strike first, strike hard, no mercy.

Daniel did not want to hear that.

Daniel: Owen listen to me. Johnny Lawrence and I go way back. He and I... Well it's a long story but I don't think he has your best interests at heart.

Owen would never have thought that in a million years. But he knows Mr Larusso has had a bit of a hard past.

Owen: Wait is Sensei the one who tried to kill you in Okinawa?

Daniel: No.

Owen: Is Sensei the one who said he wanted a job working for you? The employee you don't like?

Daniel: No that's Louie.

Owen: Is he the one who...

Daniel: Ok we could be here a while. Your Sensei was the one who I got into it with in high school when I moved here from Jersey.

Owen: Oh well he's better now.

Daniel: How would you know? You barely know him.

Owen: I know he's a good man. I will never stop believing that whatever happens.

Daniel is frustrated Owen won't listen to him.

Daniel: Owen please! I don't think you should trust him.

Owen: But you taught us all to trust everyone?

Daniel sighs. That was true.

Daniel: Owen you have to let me help you.

Owen noticed Mr Larusso sounded a bit scary. Not at all like himself. But he is not going to back down.

Owen: No offense Mr Larusso, but I don't have to do anything.

Daniel is beginning to get very angry.

Daniel: Owen you need to stop this.

Daniel grabs Owen's arms with his hands but then realises what he just did. He lets go.

Daniel: I...

Owen: What was that man? I'm outta here.

Daniel: Owen. Wait. Please.

Owen: Don't try to stop me.

Owen leaves the house.

Author's note: That idea Daniel got in his head was to see through Owen if Johnny and Cobra Kai really have changed.

**At the Cobra Kai dojo the next day.**

Owen is training very hard with Johnny. Then Sara comes in.

Johnny: Can I help you?

Sara: Uh can I please join Cobra Kai? Hey Owen!

Owen smiles and waves.

Johnny: I appreciate you coming in but there are no girls in Cobra Kai.

Sara: Why not?

Johnny: Same reason there aren't women in the army. Doesn't make sense.

Owen sighs

Owen: Can we talk in the office Sensei?

They go into the office.

Johnny: How do you know this girl?

Owen: From school Sensei. She's my best friend.

Johnny: Ok. Well women are not meant to fight. They have tiny hollow bones.

Owen: Oh for god sake. Let her in Sensei. Don't talk about her like that.

Johnny could tell the boy wouldn't accept this.

Owen: In any case Sensei, aren't you desperate for new students?

Johnny: Yes. But this isn't a knitting class this is a dojo.

Owen: Sensei can you really afford to act like this? You have to pay rent.

Johnny gives up. They both go back out.

Johnny: Ok take your shoes off, hop on the mat.

Sara takes off her shoes and then walks over to the mat.

Johnny: Ok. I will allow female students. But if you wanna be in Cobra Kai you can't act like a girl.

Sara: What do you mean? How do girls act?

Johnny: Don't give me that. All emotional, loud, complaining. Never letting you finish the sentence.

Sara: Well I happen to know a few guys who act just like..

Johnny: QUIET! Why do you wanna join Cobra Kai?

Sara: Mainly for the badass moves!

Johnny: I won't argue with that. What's your name?

Sara: Sara Leary.

Johnny: Well Ms Leary, congratulations! You're the first female cobra! Let's see what you got.

Sara and Owen both smile.

Author's note: End of chapter. Sorry it's a little shorter. Very tired. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Owen and Sara are about to spar.

Johnny: Alright Ms Leary lets see what you got.

Sara: I used to take Tae Kwon Do you know!

Johnny: Good! You'll be no stranger then! Alright face me, bow,

They do so

Johnny: Face each other, bow.

They do so.

Johnny: Fighting positions, ready? Fight?

Owen goes for a punch which Sara blocks and kicks Owen roundhouse like to the stomach.

Johnny: Woah! Girl's a natural cobra!

Johnny gets a call.

Johnny: Keep sparring.

Johnny goes to his office.

Owen gets up.

Owen: Nice kick!

Sara: Thanks!

Owen: I guess previous martial arts training stops a noob from losing badly!

Sara: Haha have it your way four eyes!

Author's note: Owen wears glasses.

Johnny comes back out.

Johnny: Ok I got a personal problem to deal with. That's it for today's lesson. Ms Leary I be,iece you will be a great student and a great cobra!

Owen and Sara smile!

Johnny goes to get changed.

Sara: You fancy going to get ice cream?

Owen: Hell yeah!

They both put on their shoes and head out.

**At Robby's apartment**

Johnny comes in and sees Robby with 2 kids he doesn't recognise. Or like.

Robby: What the hell are you doing here?

Johnny: Why does your principal say we took off to colarado?

Robby smirks.

Robby: Is that not what a real father-son trip is? How could I have known?

Johnny: Hey this isn't about us. Why haven't you been showing up to school?

Robby: I dunno. I don't really need school. I can get a job and start working and start my life properly.

Johnny: You think you can get a proper life by being a high school dropout?

Robby: Ok man you look here. You have no right to be here. You never will have a right. You gave it up when you just never showed up.

Johnny: I won't be stupid enough to say I never make mistakes. But I just want one chance.

Robby: Too late. 16 years is too late. Listen, I am never going back to school. My mom doesn't have a problem. You can go!

Johnny leaves the apartment. But doesn't give up.

**At a bar.**

Johnny goes inside expecting to see Robbie's mother Shannon. He sees her.

Shannon: Oh come on. Hi Johnny. My date should be here soon so whatever you want hurry up.

Johnny: Do you know what our kid is doing?

Shannon: If you do I'll be surprised.

Johnny: Our son is at your apartment. He should be at school and he dropped out.

Shannon: Wow you do know! Congratulations! Gold medal for you!

Johnny: Whatever. You're just fine with that? Robby throwing his future away?

Shannon: Don't make me out to be lazy. I can't make him do a thing anymore.

Johnny: Fine. He can come stay with me. I'll make him go to school.

Shannon: Ha! How are you gonna do that? Are you actually gonna use some dad skills?

Johnny: Well I'm at least trying.

Shannon: Screw you Johnny! It's too late. There are no do overs. My date is here. Excuse me.

She walks off.

**A week later.**

Robby is about to leave for his first day at work. But he hears constant knocking on the door. Robby is not surprised to see that it is Trey and Cruz.

Robby: Do you mind?

They both laugh.

They both go to the cereal.

Robby: Will you quit eating the cereal?

Trey: Sorry man! If we keep buying it we keep eating it.

Robby: It's funny. I don't recall saying you could come in.

Trey: What the hell is your problem?

Robby: I haven't really got time for you two for a while. I have work.

Trey: What? Where?

Robby: I got a gig over at Larusso Auto. My dad hates his guts! When he finds out I'm working for him he's gonna lose his shit!

Trey: Nice! I do not like that guy!

Robby: Join the club. Alright I'll see ya whenever. I gotta move.

Trey: Let us know when you're day off is.

Robby gives a thumb up but secretly, he has no intention to tell them that. He didn't tell anyone this but if he could avoid those two again he'd definitley take the chance.

**At school.**

It's lunchtime and Counselor Blatt just talking about Cyber bullying. She mentions a boy being bullied online for facial deformity. Everyone knew she was talking about Eli and his cleft lip.

Owen: You know if you're sick of getting bullied you can come with me and Sara to Cobra Kai.

Sara: Yeah you should! Teach those assholes to never pick on you again!

Eli seemed to like the idea but Demetri on the other hand...

Demetri: Yeah right. Eli don't do that. We can spend better afternoons with Star Wars marathons over getting hit in the face.

Owen: Can you quit that man? Your negative energy can be very annoying.

Demetri: Hey I have a right to be happy with who I am.

Owen was about to point out that Demetri never seemed happy with himself. But he did not want a fight.

**At Larusso auto**

Daniel: Hey Amanda how's the new kid doing?

Amanda: Great! We had stuff piled up for weeks! Robby knocked most of it off before lunch!

Daniel: Wow! On his first day! Maybe we should fire Louie and give Robby his job!

Amanda: Haha! I would love that! But somehow Louie would be back.

Daniel couldn't argue with that. Lucille would just say about how he's family and guilt Daniel and Amanda into giving Louie a different job.

Daniel: Very true. Anyway I should go tell him to keep it up!

Daniel walks over to Robby.

Daniel: Hey Robby.

Robby: Hey.

Daniel: You're doing a good job for your first day! A lot of employees can't do in a week as fast as you've done in a few hours!

Robby: Thank you!

Daniel: Keep up the good work!

Daniel pats him on the back. Robby didn't actually expect to like working here. Louie comes over. He has to act fast after overhearing what Daniel and Amanda said. Louie knows that one day he could be gone forever.

Louie: Robby. You know the truth right?

Robby: What do you mean?

Louie: Daniel doesn't mean anything he says. They say that to all the new guys. They tell them to that to make them work harder and then the employees just get too tired cause they get overworked. Daniel eventually has them doing stuff around here he's too lazy to do. Like clean his shoes and get gum off the tables. For no extra money. It's almost slavery!

**In Daniel's office.**

Robby comes in. Daniel and Amanda are having som coffee.

Robby: I quit.

End of the chapter. Review and please let me know if there was anything in particular you liked or disliked.


	7. Chapter 7

Robby storms out of the dealership but Daniel follows him.

Daniel: Robby. Stop.

Robby turns around.

Robby: I ain't gonna fall for your little game. I quit.

Daniel: What game? I have no idea what you're talking about.

Robby: Ask Louie then.

Daniel sighs.

Daniel: What did Louie say? He's an asshole. He was lying to you.

Robby: In a short version He said eventually you'll be having me do stuff irrelevant to cars.

Daniel sighs again. This wasn't new for Louie.

Daniel: Well I won't lie. He isn't new to that. But it's not true. Please believe me.

Robby doesn't know what to believe but needs the money and still has to piss off his dad. But now he decides to believe Mr Larusso. He seems like the nicest guy ever.

Robby: Ok. I believe you.

**At the Cobra Kai dojo.**

Johnny is training Sara. Owen had a doctors appointment. Sara is working with the dummy. Sara punches the dummy very hard. So hard that it's a good thing the dummy doesn't have blood.

Johnny: Alright Ms Leary, Let's leave the dummy for now and get a water break.

Sara: Yes Sensei.

They get some water.

Johnny: So Ms Leary, tell me about some of your Tae Kwon Do history.

Sara smiles.

Sara: Well I haven't done it for years. But I entered many competitions! I took Tae Kwon Do with my brother. But I had to quit in the 4th grade because of homework.

Johnny: Ah I hear that! I joined Cobra Kai when I was 12 and a few times had to wonder about quitting. Well my Stepdad did. But Karate was too important for me.

Sara: Cool! Well yeah before the homework caught up I got to green belt! I have 4 trophies and many medals!

Johnny: Nice! What about Mr Carroll? Did he take Tae Kwon Do?

Sara: Nah but he took kickboxing for a while. He never really went into details but I think there's a story behind it.

Johnny: Hmmm. Maybe. Alright lets get back to training.

**After training.**

Sara is on her way home. She just came from the convenience store and calls Aisha.

Aisha: Hey Sara!

Sara: Hey! I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?

Aisha: Yeah?

Sara: Would you wanna join up at Cobra Kai? It's just me and Owen at the moment so Sensei struggles with the rent. Also if you joined you could get Yasmine and everyone off your back!

Aisha giggles.

Aisha: I don't think so Sara. But I appreciate it.

Sara: Alright no worries! I'll see ya tomorrow!

Aisha: Bye!

They both hang up!

**Tomorrow after school.**

Owen heads out the front door.

Sam sees him and follows him.

Sam: Owen.

Owen turns around.

Owen: Yeah?

Sam: Listen I know about you and my Dad arguing and he feels terrible. Will you please come with me so he can apologise.

Owen is unsure how he feels about Mr Larusso right now. He doesn't quite understand the beef with Sensei but if Sam says he's sorry then he's sorry.

Owen: Yeah ok.

**At the Larusso house.**

Daniel and Owen are in the kitchen.

Daniel: Listen Owen I just really want to apologise for the other day. I shouldn't have put my hands on you. I was only looking out for you.

Owen: I appreciate that Mr L but with all due respect I can look after myself.

Daniel: I understand that. Seeing that dojo just sparked up old memories and feelings.

Owen: I understand. But Sensei says that things change overtime. Maybe you and Sensei should talk to each other? Maybe bury the hatchet again?

Daniel thinks very hard.

Daniel: Maybe you're right kiddo. But what I want to know is do you forgive me?

Owen looks at Daniel. The man his Sensei hates, the man who grabbed his shoulder and had put him on edge. But most importantly, the man who he had known for a long time, gave him driving lessons and advice whenever he needed it. Basically a father is who Mr Larusso was to him. So was Sensei but Mr Larusso was someone he knew a lot longer.

Owen: Yes Mr Larusso! I do forgive you.

Daniel and Owen smile and hug.

**3 days later, at Larusso auto**

Louie walks up to Robby. With an envelope in his hand.

Louie: Hey Robby I just want to apologise for the other day. That wasn't professional of me. I'm now supposed to do your work for the rest of the day.

Robby wonders who sent him over here between Mr and Mrs L. But doesn't really care.

Robby: Thanks!

Louie: Listen I know how you can really get in Daniel's good book. Daniel wants sales reports delivered to his house. He's old school like that. Here's the envelope.

Robby takes it.

Robby: Why exactly are you doing this?

Louie: It's the least I could do.

Robby doesn't believe Louie for a second.

Robby: Really?

Louie sighs

Robby: I knew it! Spill.

Louie: Alright Amanda told me to tell you. She knows I'd rather handle it myself so that's probably why.

Robby shrugs

Robby: Ok. Thanks Louie.

Louie: Try not to lose it though. I'm already in enough trouble.

Robby smiles.

Robby: Yeah no worries.

Louie: Also, Daniel hates it when anyone but himself or Amanda look at it.

Robby: Ok. Got it.

**Later at the Larusso house.**

Robby shows up and rings the doorbell. Nobody answers so he goes to the back and sees the dojo. He sees Daniel and Miguel inside. They are doing Kata but Robby just figures it's yoga.

Daniel: Robby?

Robby is confused.

Robby: Did you sense I was here?

Daniel laughs

Daniel: No your reflection.

Robby laughs.

Robby: Oh right.

Daniel: Robby this is my student Miguel. Miguel this is Robby. Robby works at the dealership.

Miguel: Hey! Nice to meet you!

Robby: You too man!

They shake hands.

Robby: Anyway, Mr L here is the sales report you want.

Daniel: Oh. Thanks. Did you show this to anyone.

Robby: No sir. Your eyes only!

Daniel: Good. We don't want this sensitive material to fall into the wrong hands.

Daniel shows that inside the envelope is a magazine and let's just say it ain't car related.

Robby: Damn it Louie.

Miguel laughs.

Daniel passes it back to Robby.

Daniel: That one's on you pal. Next time outsmart the dope!

Robby laughs.

Robby: Right. I'll remember for next time! So what was that yoga you guys were doing?

Miguel: It wasn't yoga. It's karate.

Robby: But where's the punching?

Daniel: Karate is a lot less about punching than you'd think. It's actually more about balance.

Robby: It didn't look like karate.

Daniel: Well do blueprints look like cars?

Robby is confused.

Robby: What do you mean?

Daniel: That was Kata. The foundation of our karate.

Robby: It's cool!

Miguel: Yeah! It really helps me be less stressed at school.

Robby: That's nice!

Daniel: If you wanna stick around and learn a bit, that'd be fine with me. Miguel?

Miguel: Sure! What do you say Robby?

Robby smiles.

Robby: Sure! Why not?

The 3 of them all smile.

End of chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Things were going well for almost everyone. Owen and Sara were becoming great at karate. Miguel was as well. He was really taking Daniel's lessons to heart. He had become close with Robby. But with Robby being 3 years older than him he didn't see him often. He also had a crush on someone. He thought he was actually in love with Sam. But he fell for someone else. Robby definitely liked Sam. Sam seemed to like him back. Eli definitely had a crush on Moon. He was too nervous to say anything though. But everyone could tell. Well it was too hard to tell if Moon felt the same way. Demetri of course really liked Yasmine. He's talked about how good looking she is more than once. Owen really wanted to kick Demetri's ass everytime he hears this. If he starts going out with Yasmine somehow he'd better be prepared to move to her table. Because he is never coming back to their's if that happens. The two cobras though? Well Sara was the one Miguel liked and Sara did seem to like him back. As for Owen? Well he had been in love with Aisha for about a year now! Did Aisha feel the same way?

"Well _I hope so"_

Owen realised he had been thinking about this stuff for longer than he should have. Besides he had actual big time problems that he had been ignoring for too long. Hopefully a bit of Cobra Kai training later will help Owen feel better about it.

Once Owen arrives at Cobra Kai in his car with Sara the first thing he does is punch the punching bag. He has bottled up his home problems lately and his anger is coming out and he is hitting it harder and harder.

Sara: Owen stop for a second.

Owen stops.

Sara: You've never been aggressive and now you're trying to punch the dummy to pieces. What's going on?

Owen: Don't worry about it.

Sara: It's kind of late for that. You need to tell me. You can't pretend shit ain't happening when it is prince.

Owen: I think Sensei's been a bad influence on us. You've never talked like that before.

But Owen is laughing.

Sara: I'm glad I cheered you up! But you need to tell me what's going on.

Owen: Sara you're a good friend. I don't wanna talk about this though.

Johnny heard the whole thing and comes out.

Johnny: Well I'm gonna ask to here it anyway now that I know something is happening. Do you really want that? I'll make you talk when Ms Leary leaves. Do you really wanna be the loser who talks to his teacher about his problem before he talks to his best friend?

Owen sighs.

Owen: I don't know how to start talking about this.

Johnny: Well then just think about what you want to say. I'm not letting you leave this dojo without telling us.

Owen sighs.

Owen: Ok. Well, my grandparents are sick. They both got cancer.

Johnny and Sara have their mouths hanging open. Sara goes up to Owen and huge him. Owen hugs her back.

Johnny: I'm sorry. That sucks. You should probably be home. Class dismissed.

Owen and Sara head out. But Johnny stops him.

Johnny: Owen I want you come with me. That cool?

Owen shrugs

Owen: Yeah.

**At Mcdonalds**

After getting their food Johnny has something to say to Owen.

Johnny: Owen let me say something to you. At the end of 2001, My mom had just died. I never knew my father so she was all I had. I was a real mess. I shut the whole world out. People offered me help, I said no. I keep in touch with my friends but I never accepted help. I want you to try and make sure that whatever happens you won't shut out all your friends.

Owen smiles.

Owen: Thanks Sensei. I tried to get over my anger with the dummy but that's just not working. It just makes me angrier.

Johnny smiles.

Johnny: And it will. You can't cause the punching dummy pain so you feel like your pain is worse. Right?

Owen smiles again.

Owen: Right.

Johnny: What have your parents said about this? You see them at the weekends right?

Owen tries to think of something but knows he can't keep it quiet anymore.

Owen: Sensei I lied. My parents don't work so many hours that I can't see them everyday. They moved.

Johnny: To where? Why didn't they take you with them?

Owen: Well I didn't want to leave my friends. I begged them to stay but they couldn't. They really need this job. They send money and I do see them at holidays.

Johnny: Where are they?

Owen is about to answer but then his phone goes off. His nana is texting him to get home.

Owen: Oh Sensei I have to go. My nana needs me home.

Johnny: Ok. I'll drive you to the dojo where you can get your car.

Owen: Thanks!

**At Cobra Kai.**

Johnny drives Owen home. He didn't ask Owen again about his parents. He knew he'd probably wanna talk about it as little as possible. But he had one last thing to say.

Johnny: Kid if you ever need me, you can always come to me. Just shoot me a call.

Owen: It's shoot me a text Sensei. But thanks!

Johnny: Well I don't text. So I guess it's just send me a call. Anyway, yeah if you need me just call.

Owen: Thanks Sensei! I will!

As Owen drove home he knew one thing. He had the two best friends anyone could ever have!

End of chapter. I know the chapter has no new faces. That was a mistake. I don't know how to change chapter titles. But an old face will definitely be in this story.

Anyway hope you liked the chapter! Please review. I love specifics when it comes to reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone really wanted to have good costumes for the halloween dance. Demetri was a necromancer. Whatever that was. Not even Eli could explain. Eli was a plastic surgeon. Sara was Hermione Granger. Aisha was dressed as sodium. Sam went as Shadowcat. Moon would have been a cheerleader but that's what Yasmine was going as. She decided to be Snow White. Owen was given his Sensei's old halloween costume as a skeleton. Miguel was luckily able to go as Deadpool! He didn't think his mom would be able to afford it. Daniel was very kind to give Miguel the money for it. Miguel persisted but Daniel kept saying it was no trouble.

Johnny drove Owen and Sara to the halloween dance. He intended to advertise for the dojo. He was going to put fliers all over the walls. He was impressed when they were in costume.

Johnny: The skeleton costume is really working for you Carroll!

Owen smiles.

Owen: Thanks Sensei! So how long have you had it?

Johnny: Me and my 4 friends went as skeletons from 1982-1984.

Sara: That's cool! What were there names?

Johnny: Tommy, Bobby, Dutch and Jimmy. It was Jimmy's idea to be skeletons!

Owen: Awesome! So where are they now?

Johnny: Well Bobby's a pastor. Jimmy has a wife and sons. Tommg got sick last I heard. Dutch has been jail for a while actually.

Sara: Woah. What for?

Johnny: Well I don't know exactly. He was probably drunk. He and I were no stranger to that!

Owen: Sorry to hear he got arrested Sensei.

Johnny: Me too. Anyway who are you Ms Leary?

Sara: Hermione Granger!

Johnny just stares.

Sara: From Harry Potter.

Johnny: Oh. Never watched that movie. Is it good?

Owen: Sensei, Harry Potter ain't just one movie! It's the best books ever turned into some of the best movies ever!

Author's note: I am a die hard Harry Potter fan! But somehow I didn't ball like a baby when Dobby died.

Johnny: Em ok. Nothing beats Iron Eagle though. Anyway let's get to the dance.

**At the dance.**

Everyone is enjoying themselves! They are all talking or dancing but everyone seems happy. A lot of people really like Miguel's Deadpool costume. For a new guy he's getting a lot of respect early enough. He is currently talking to Sara.

Sara: You've really got a good costume!

Miguel: Thanks! Back at ya!

Sara: Thanks! So what made you come up with Deadpool?

Miguel: I had a lot of ideas but I felt that Deadpool was the best one that I writ down!

Sara cannot resist what she's about to say.

Sara: Stop stop stop. You're saying it wrong. The past tense of write is wrote, not writ.

Miguel laughs so hard. That was such a Hermione granger line.

Owen is chatting with Eli and Demetri.

Demetri: I have to admit, it's nice to not have to dread going into the gym!

Owen: What do you have against gym again?

Demetri: Well it's alright for you. You and Sara do extra gym class in Reseda.

Owen sighs.

Owen: Demetri it's not gym class. It's karate.

Demetri: What's the difference?

Owen sighs again. Leave it to Demetri to assume all kinds of workouts are the exact same.

Owen: Excuse me.

Owen liked Demetri a lot but he could be a bit much sometimes. Owen has an idea in his head. An idea that involves striking first.

Owen goes over to Aisha.

Owen: Hey!

Aisha: Hey!

Owen: You have an awesome costume!

Aisha: Thanks! Your skeleton costume is so badass!

Owen smiles.

Owen: Appreciate that!

Moon and Sam notice 4 of their friends flirting with each other and giggle.

Owen: Aisha I have to tell you something.

Aisha: You ok?

Owen: Yeah. But it's just that for a while I have...

A bunch of people's phones start going off and everyone checks. It was a horrible video of Aisha when she was eating cheetos. It said "The buffet table is being raided" and it showed Aisha with a pigs nose. Everyone but Aisha and her friends were laughing.

Everyone knows in about 4 seconds who's behind it. Yasmine.

Owen: Aisha...

Aisha: Leave me alone.

Aisha walks off and Moon and Sam follow her. Owen and Sara would have done the same but had something else in mind. They walked over to each other.

Owen: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Sara: Let's do this.

Owen and Sara walk over to Yasmine with their fists clenched. Owen didn't care what he had to do to get over to Yasmine. Someone puts their hands on them. But Owen expecting Kyler, saw Miguel.

Miguel: Guys no.

Sara: What?

Owen: Miguel are you kidding? She deserves what's coming to her.

Miguel: Yes but karate isn't for this. Do you really think it's a good idea. Aisha needs us now. She needs to be reminded she has friends. She could easily forget that with this cruel joke.

Owen: And who's responsible? Yasmine.

Sara: Exactly! Let's show Yasmine what happens when you hurt one of our friends.

Miguel: This isn't what karate is about guys. Karate is always the last answer to a problem. Aisha needs us like I said. Things can only get worse from here. I am pissed off with what Yasmine has done. I actually hate her guts for this but Aisha could just let this get to her for the rest of her life if she doesn't have all the support from her friends that she can get.

Owen and Sara look at each other. They know that Yasmine deserves a beating but that he is right about Aisha.

Owen: Ok.

Sara: Yeah. Let's go find Aisha.

Demetri and Eli caught up with them and they all caught up with Moon and Sam. They all would have said something to Aisha that was comforting. The problem is Aisha was gone.

End of chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Usually if someone was going to get bullied or something, they'd stay with their friends and remember not everyone was laughing at you. But Aisha may have forgotten that. Nobody could get in touch with her. Everyone called and texted many times but not one response. Aisha didn't really think her friends cared did she?

Well if she did, Owen was gonna prove her wrong. Owen drove to school and saw her in bio. He sat down beside her but she was doing all she can to avoid looking at him.

Owen: Aisha?

Aisha ignored him.

Owen: Why are you ignoring me? Do you actually think I'm going to stop talking to you? Or make fun of you?

Aisha still said nothing.

Owen: Nothing has changed Aisha. I'll prove that I will never avoid you if you let me.

This time Aisha spoke.

Aisha: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been ignoring you guys. I just wanted to be away from all kind of technology to be honest. That's why I didn't pick up.

Owen: Oh. Well I'm sorry. Listen Yasmine is a bitch. She should be the one who's getting this cruelty.

Owen knew everyone would believe that. Nothing bad ever happened to Yasmine. She never even got in trouble for all her cyber bullying. Because nobody would ever tell on her. Not because they were scared of her. Hey Yasmine would probably be softer at punching than a little kid. But her bodyguards Kyler and Brucks would beat up anyone who got Yasmine in trouble.

Aisha nods and has something to say.

Aisha: What did you mean when you said you'll prove nothing has changed?

Ok this is it. The big moment. Strike first and tell Aisha how you feel. Don't be a pussy.

Owen: I like you.

Aisha looks surprised but then delighted!

Aisha: I like you too!

Owen smiles. He was hoping for this. But for a badass he wasn't as confident as he should be.

Owen: Really?

Aisha: Yeah. For a few years but I have been terrified.

Owen can't believe what he is hearing. But before he can ask Aisha out he hears the teacher.

"Carroll, Robinson, pay attention"

They didn't get to say anything more to each other for the rest of the lesson but when they finished taking the notes down Owen had a personal note to write. He passed it to Aisha.

"After school do you wanna go out? Hang out at the mall?"

Aisha smiled and wrote something on the back of it.

"Definitely!"

Owen smiled very widely. This was ultimate proof that Sensei Lawrence's teachings worked.

**At Larusso auto.**

Daniel and Amanda were meeting with people who were reviewing their commercial. They showed up just on time.

Amanda: Hi!

Daniel: Hey!

They shake hands.

Author's note: I'm gonna give them the names Natalie and Jessica since they weren't named in the episode.

Amanda: So Daniel and I are both excited to hear your marketing ideas! We've been meaning to update for a few months now.

Natalie: Well first I have to say that your ad is great! The karate gimmick is fantastic!

Daniel didn't expect to hear that.

Daniel: It's not a gimmick.

Amanda knows Daniel is about to go into it a little so decides to speak.

Amanda: Well we used karate because back in the day karate in the valley was like football in texas. Daniel was actually a champion!

Daniel: It's the same with the bonsai trees. It's something personal. But if people think it's a gimmick maybe we should change it. I mean Tom Cole doesn't rely on a gimmick.

Daniel knows he probably shouldn't have mentioned Cole but after Cole sent 100 sausages his way Daniel is pissed off.

Natalie: Oh well actually check this out.

Natalie puts up something on her laptop.

Natalie: This is Cole's recent add.

They look at the ad and it's a complete slap in Daniel's face. It makes fun of Daniel using Bonsai trees, implies Daniel wastes water and that Daniel is unpatriotic.

Daniel is so pissed off and gets out of his seat and goes to Cole's dealership.

**At the mall, after school.**

Owen and Aisha get to the food court and sit down.

Aisha: Well I think our friends took us going out really well!

Owen smiles. They all seemed cool with it. Even Demetri. Who couldn't understand at all why someone would ask someone out. But most of them had this kind of knowing look in their eyes that kind of said "About time"

Owen: Yeah they did! I'm glad they didn't try to talk us out of it.

Aisha: Me too. But hey it's not like they have a say. They don't decide who anyone else goes out with.

Owen was about to agree but then a few very unwelcome people turn up. Kyler, Brucks, Yasmine and two boys they hang out with.

Brucks: Haha a geek date

Owen: Who asked you?

Kyler: Shut up Carroll.

Yasmine: Yeah you and Cheeto pig have fun.

They laugh and walk off.

Owen: Apologize.

They turn around.

Yasmine: What?

Owen: Say sorry to Aisha. Or else.

Yasmine scoffs.

Yasmine: Or else what?

Owen: Or else you'll get what you've been deserving for a long time.

Yasmine scoffs again.

Kyler: You wanna get to her you gotta go through us.

Brucks: Ha come on Ky at least let him have a fight against someone he might...

Owen kicks Brucks in the face.

Kyler: IT'S ON CARROLL!

Kyler charges at Owen and Owen jumps out of the way and punches Kyler very hard in the stomach which knocks him down. After that the fight is pretty much the same as in season 1 episode 5.

After the fight everyone is cheering but nobody cheers harder than Aisha. "Strike first" Owen remembered that. He went over to Aisha and kissed her. She kissed him back. Owen didn't know how long they kissed for. He didn't care though. He loved it.

**At Tom Cole's dealership.**

Daniel arrives. Cole sees him.

Cole: Hey Dan! Good to see you! How was lunch?

Daniel: Cut the crap I saw your commercial.

Cole: What did you think?

Daniel: Well I'd have to pick either when you stole the plant thing from me, imply I'm a waterwaster or that I'm patriotic.

Cole: Look Dan I'm just doing what I have to do to support my family. I mean my wife Marissa is pregnant again. It's the first time in 16 years. My daughter Yasmine got her car for free. Not just to save money, which she gets from me. But she can help with shopping and stuff as well now.

Daniel: Not that I asked to hear that, but congrats on the new baby. But I'm only here to ask you to back off. I don't need this.

Cole shrugs

Cole: Well I guess I was an ass. Sorry.

Daniel: Thanks. I'll see ya.

Cole: Bye Larusso.

**At the Cobra Kai dojo.**

Johnny drives to the dojo and sees that he has gone from 2 students to at least 40. Johnny knows it's gotta be about that fight Owen had. Johnny was so proud he gave him his gi from 1981. Johnny walks up to Owen. He's talking to Sara and some Aisan girl.

Johnny: Looks like we're in business!

They all smile.

Owen: Sensei this is my girlfriend. Aisha Robinson.

Johnny: Nice to meet you Ms Robinson! Welcome to Cobra Kai!

Aisha smiles.

Aisha: Thank you!

Johnny pats her on the back unlocks the dojo with his keys.

End of the chapter! Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Johnny sees all his students chatting and looking at their phones. He doesn't like that. He and Bobby didn't gawk at their phones. Tommy and Dutch didn't. Not even Jimmy who preferred silence. Granted they didn't have the tech these kids have. But while they were waiting for class to start they'd spar or train themselves. Well at least Owen and Sara and Aisha were sparring. Johnny decides to speak.

Johnny: Ok today we begin...

Nobody hears him.

Johnny: QUIET.

That gets their attention.

Johnny: Ok listen up. All of you. I look at all of you and I don't see Cobra Kai material. I see losers, nerds, a fat kid with a funny hat with his tits popping out. But in my short time as a sensei, I've also seen some miracles.

Owen and Sara smile. For they know Johnny is referring to them.

Johnny: So maybe their is hope for you yet. But first I need to see where you're at. So everyone fall in.

The students don't move. They are confused.

Johnny: That means line up.

They get in a line.

Johnny: No not in a line. Get in lines.

Demetri: You mean like rows?

Johnny sighs.

Owen forgot demetri was here. Owen doubts Demetri and Sensei are going to get along. As for Sensei and Eli? Well that would depend. On the one hand, Eli didn't seem like the kind of people Sensei was friends with in high school. Or the kind of person Sensei liked. On the other hand, Eli always did what he was told without question. Well time will tell.

**At the Larusso house.**

Daniel was training in the dojo. Miguel and Robby weren't training today. Daniel didn't mind training on his own though. He decides to practise the two legged kick.

**Back at Cobra Kai**

Johnny has the students sparring. Owen and Sara gave a badass example of how strong they can be. They all got into pairs while Owen and Sara took turns sparring with Aisha. Aisha picked up quickly, sparring with the two very strong students and listening to their advice. Johnny noticed this. After 20 minutes she even landed a hit on Owen. Johnny is very impressed and walks over.

Johnny: Good job Ms Robinson! You're definetly gonna go far!

Aisha smiled. She could understand why Owen idolized him. He could pay compliments and while say not completely nice things sometimes, he used them to build motivation. And it was working!

Aisha: Thank you Sensei!

Johnny patted her on the back.

Johnny: Keep at it guys.

Johnny sees Eli and Demetri sparring.

Johnny: Hey lip.

Everyone stops.

Demetri: Excuse me Mr Lawrence?

Aisha: Sensei Lawrence.

Demetri: Um ok. Well you really shouldn't make fun of someone's physical appearance.

Johnny: So I shouldn't mention his lip at all? Maybe you learn that at school but in the real world people won't always do what they're supposed to. Ok lip? If you can't handle name calling how will you handle a hit in the face?

Demetri puts on a mocking face.

Demetri: By calling the police?

Owen: Dude knock it off.

Demetri looks like he waa falselh accused of something.

Demetri: What? He realises the nazi's lost the war right? Why should I be scared of him? Because he has a snake on his wall? He isn't a teacher who can give us a bad grade. We pay him. He works for us. It's not like he can actually hurt us.

Demetri realises Johnny is 2 inches from his face.

Johnny: Alright big mouth go ahead and hit me.

Demetri tries but is blocked.

Johnny: Harder.

The same happens.

Johnny: Is that all you got princess?

Demetri gets a bit angry and tries again but Johnny blocks and hits him and he falls onto the mat.

Johnny: Let that be a lesson to all of you.

**At school the next day.**

Owen and Demetri are talking.

Owen: Dude come on don't quit.

Demetri: I got yelled at, got my ass kicked, then gave him my money. You know who lives like that? Hookers.

Owen: Come on just give him a chance. He's not that bad. You don't know him like I do.

Demetri: Ah ha! That's hooker talk! Besides why would I need to learn karate when I have you?

Kyler shows up and walks away after seeing Owen. Before the fight he would not have just left.

Demetri: See? Nobody will mess with you!

Owen can't deny that. So he drops the subject and he and Demetri head off to their science class where they work on their project with Sam and Miguel.

They all sit together when they get in.

Sam: Hey boys!

Demetri, Miguel and Owen: Hey.

Miguel: Hey Owen I finally saw the fight on YouTube. Good job!

Owen is surprised to see Miguel's smile isn't even slightly forced. After all Miguel solely took karate because he wanted to get back at Kyler and everyone.

Owen: Thanks! I know you wanted to get back at them. Sorry. But you'll have a chance eventually!

Miguel: I don't want revenge anymore. Mr Larusso has taught me not to live in hate anymore.

Sam smiles. Her dad taught her the exact same thing.

Owen: How did he manage that? I could never stop living in hate of people.

Miguel: Well he said that his sensei Mr Miyagi taught him a lot about having balance and that he's tried to apply those teachings everywhere in life. He even gave him tips for balance.

Sam: Yeah! Mr Miyagi was super kind! He didn't hate anyone!

Owen: Cool! What kind of tips?

Sam: Well there was "A man with no forgiveness in his heart, lives in an even worse punishment than death"

Owen: That's nice! Sensei would never teach that stuff.

**In maths class.**

Eli, Sara, Moon and Aisha are working on fractions in maths class. They are sitting at the same table.

Moon: Hey guys how did your karate lesson go?

Aisha: Pretty good! I can understand why Owen sees him as a role model!

Sara: Yeah what with...

Sara was about to mention Owen's grandparents and the situation but catches herself.

Sara: What with how Owen's always wanted a karate mentor.

Moon: That's nice! Eli?

Eli was conflicted. He didn't like Johnny calling him lip but he could sense that he was sending some sort of message with what he was saying. Like if he just wished for people to not make fun of him then he was just wasting his time. If Eli could just see exactly what he was trying to say then it'd be great. And if he stopped calling him lip.

Eli: It wasn't as bad as it could have been.

That was just about the most positive thing Eli has ever said.

Moon: Cool! How'd Demetri like it?

Aisha: Well to be honest I don't think he's coming back.

Moon: Why?

Aisha: Well some stuff was said. Stuff maybe Sensei shouldn't have said and Demetri mouthed off to him and then Sensei threw him onto the mat.

Moon: That's not great. Well I guess Demetri has this choice all up to him.

**Later at Cobra Kai.**

Johnny comes out of his office.

Johnny: Ok everyone fall in. Woah woah where is everyone? Crater face? Nose ring? Slingshot?

Owen: They quit Sensei.

Johnny: Seriously? I mean good. That was a test. You guys are the real badass. Instead of being at home playing your video games and eating candy you're here! Doing pushups and learning how to fight! Even you're better than them all put together lip!

Eli: Do you think maybe you could please not call me that?

Johnny: Excuse me? Ok lip speak up. Or is your tongue messed up as well? Are you one of those challenged kids?

Eli: Well the doctor says I could be on the spectrum.

Johnny: I don't know what that is but get off it pronto. Alright?

Eli: Can we please just change the topic?

Johnny: You think I don't want to? It's tough when it's right in front of me. If you don't want me to call you lip then don't have a weird lip. Can't you get surgery for that?

Eli: I was born with a cleft lip. It's the scar from the surgery.

Johnny: Oh god it was worse before that? Or did the doctor screw it up? Because if that's the afterphoto then that sucks man you should sue. If you wanna be something other than a kid with a weird lip, you gotta flip the script. Get a face tattoo. Gauge your eye out. Get an eyepatch and we'll call you patch. But don't do that one. You'll still look like a freak.

Eli hates this and leaves the dojo crying.

Johnny: Oh great really another quitter?

**After training.**

Johnny opens up a beer in his office. Owen knocks.

Johnny: Yes?

Owen: Sensei do you have to be so hard on them?

Johnny: Yes Carroll. I'm toughening them up.

Owen: Well the guy you "toughened up" by calling out his scar to everyone happens to be one of my best friends.

Johnny: And?

Owen: What?

Johnny: What are you getting at? What about him being one of your best friends?

Owen: Well I just don't like it. Can you cut them a bit of slack Sensei? You don't know what it's like to be us.

Johnny: So tell me.

Owen: Fine. It's getting picked on by the same people everyday and wishing you could just have it stop for one day. Eli knows how that feels more than anyone else.

Johnny: Eli? You mean lip?

Owen sighs.

Owen: I ain't calling him that. Look Sensei please just think about it. Bye.

Owen left and took Sara and Aisha home in his car.

**Earlier, after Eli left the dojo.**

Eli texted Moon. Asking for a lift back. She said it was no problem. When she arrived she saw Eli crying.

Moon: Are you ok?

Eli: Fine.

Moon: I'm not falling for that. What happened?

Eli: Sensei said stuff I didn't like. He kept calling me lip and that I need to flip the script to be something other than a kid with a weird lip.

Moon: That's horrible!

Eli: That's what I thought. But I realised he was right. I need to flip the script. I can't just beg to the thin air that people will stop making fun of me. I need to make it stop. Flipping the script is the first step. Moon will you please help me?

Moon thinks for 2 moments.

Moon: Eli I have to tell you something. You don't need to change anything about yourself. But if it's what you want, then of course I will help you.

Eli: Thank you!

Moon: I have one more thing to say.

For the first time, Eli wasn't the most nervous person in a conversation.

Eli: Yeah?

Moon: Yes. Eli I... I... I like you.

Eli didn't dare believe it.

Eli: You do? I like you too!

Moon smiles very brightly. Eli smiled brighter though. Then he remembered how Owen had learned to strike first and decided to make a move. He kissed Moon and she kissed him back.

Moon: Well, do you wanna go out then?

Eli: Yeah!

Moon: Do you wanna do this script flip thing first?

Eli: Thanks.

Moon: So how do you wanna do this?

Eli: I want to have something cool that'll take focus off my scars. I'm thinking maybe I'd like to get a cool Mohawk.

Moon smiled.

Moon: I know just the one for you!

**Later that night at Eli's house.**

Moon had just finished helping Eli with the mohawk.

Moon: Ok what do you think?

She brings Eli to a mirror.

Eli: I love it! Thanks! I feel bad I didn't help though.

Moon: Well it would have been hard because you wouldn't see! Anyway I was happy to do it! I've always been frest with hairstyles.

Eli: No doubt about that!

Moon noticed Eli sounded different. He was talking louder. More confidently. Eli for once looked like he had the best self confidence ever!

They kissed.

Eli: So I guess we're a couple now?

Moon smiled.

Moon: Sounds great!

**The next day at Cobra Kai.**

Johnny comes out.

Owen: A few more absences sensei.

Johnny: That'd be my fault. Since you joined Cobra Kai I have been hard on you. I've called you names, I've humiliated you. I've even hit some of you. But I will not apologise. But I will say this, I understand what it's like to live in fear of the same person everyday. I was afraid of my stepdad.

All students are curious.

Johnny: My stepdad was a bullying asshole. He'd call me names, humiliate me, even hit me. The day I found Cobra kai, I was going on a bikeride. My mom said to wear my helmet. I was listening to music so I didn't hesr so My stepdad slapped me and said "Listen to your mother shithead". I hated that man. I joined Cobra Kai to get rid of that bully from my life. It wasn't so easy. But different situation. Cobra Kai taught me about strength. To be strong on the outside you must first be strong on the inside. Thanks to Cobra Kai, that's what I am. Just like all of you guys will be! I have faith in each and every one of you.

They all smile. Someone opens the door wearing a blue mohawk.

Johnny: Welcome to Cobra Kai!

Owen realises who it is.

Owen: Eli? What happened to you?

Eli: I'm flipping the script!

What the heck? Eli sounded happy and confident.

Johnny: Wait are you the kid with the lip? Nice cut bro!

Eli appreciates the compliment from the man who called him lip.

Johnny: You see that? It doesn't matter if you're a loser or a nerd or a freak. All that matters if that you become badass!

Eli smiles.

Johnny: Hawk. Fall in.

Eli loves the name! He knows that's how he always wants to be called from now on. He bows and takes his shoes off and falls in.

Johnny goes up to him.

Johnny: Fear does not exist in this dojo does it?

Hawk: No Sensei.

Johnny goes up to Aisha.

Johnny: Pain does not exist in this dojo does it?

Aisha: No sensei.

Johnny goes up to Sara.

Johnny: Defeat does not exist in this dojo does it?

Sara: No sensei.

And last but not least Johnny goes up to Owen.

Johnny: A pussy does not exist in this dojo does it?

Owen: No sensei.

Johnny turns to the wall.

Johnny: Class, are you ready to learn the way of the fist?

All students: YES SENSEI.

Johnny smiles.

End of chapter. Now that was longer than I thought it would be. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**At Larusso auto.**

Robby is training under Daniel. Since Robby works at the dealership it's easy to train him while Miguel is at school. Robby does not exactly understand why he's teaching him flashy ways to do chores. He's supposed to be learning karate. Instead he's cleaning the floor, washing the windows, raising the flag among other things. In the middle of march Robby starts waxing cars. Once he gets finished he goes over to Daniel and Amanda.

Robby: I finished Mr Larusso.

Daniel: Really? Both lots?

Robby sees he has more to do.

Robby: This is bullshit! I'm supposed to learn karate not flashy ways to clean!

Robby walks away.

Amanda: I think you're enjoying this a little too much.

Amanda walks away.

Daniel: God I love this part!

Author's note: Me too!

**At the Larusso house.**

Amanda is watering the plants while Daniel and Robby are training. Miguel is watching.

Daniel: Show me wash the windows.

Robby does the wash the windows method which Daniel blocks.

Daniel: Show me wax on wax off.

Robby waxes on and off which Daniel blocks.

Then Daniel does punches which Robby blocks with wax on wax off among others.

Robby: Woah!

Miguel smiles and Daniel and Robby bow to each other.

**At Cobra Kai.**

Owen and Hawk are sparring. Owen sweeps Hawk's leg and then kicks his stomach.

Johnny: That's it Carroll! Just cause your opponent is down once doesn't mean the fight is over. Go again.

Hawk gets up and is agle to roundkick Owen in the stomach. Then flying elbows the stomach.

Johnny: Nice one Hawk! Show your enemy what your made of. They'll know what they're in for and they'll possibly back off. Now Before I forget. There's a karate tournament on the 19th of May. I'm thinking we're ready to sign up for that. You guys in.

All students: YES SENSEI.

Johnny smiles. He can tell they're excited.

Johnny: Glad to hear it! Alright class dismissed.

**In a restaurant the next day.**

Robby goes in there for his lunch break. Then unfortunately Tret and Cruz come in.

Trey: Yo yo yo job kid. What's up?

Robby: I'm fine.

Robby just wants them to go the hell away.

Cruz: This is the first time we've seen you in months.

Trey: Yeah he's taking that job really serious. Didn't you just wanna piss off your dad?

Robby shrugs

Robby: Yeah. But the money is really good.

Trey: Fair enough. Living in north hills makes good money hard to come by. Anyway we wanted to run an idea by you.

Robby: I'm on lunch break.

Cruz: Not today. Tonight.

Robby: What is it?

Cruz: Larusso's luxury motors!

Robby doesn't like this.

Robby: Are you crazy? You're gonna steal a car?

Trey: No relax dude. Just car parts.

Robby: Yeah cause that's so much better.

Trey: Dude you don't have to do a thing. If you give us the code we'll let ourselves in.

Robby: I don't even have the code.

Trey: Well you can get it somehow. You always figure out something.

Cruz: Well unless he doesn't want to.

Trey: Oh well then wouldn't we have a really bigger problem. But we won't. Will we Robby?

Robby knows what they're talking about and reluctantly agrees.

**At school.**

Miguel and Sara are talking.

Miguel: So how's everything with Cobra Kai?

Sara: It's really cool! Sensei Lawrence is awesome!

Miguel: That's nice!

Sara: How's training with Mr L?

Miguel: Awesome! He's a really nice guy! Anyway it's nice that Owen has a popular rep now!

Sara: Yeah he's really appreciating it! I know you wanted to get back at those guys!

Miguel: Not anymore. Besides what would I do if I did. Moan and groan?

Sara: Anybody else would.

Miguel: Well who'd listen anyway?

Sara blushes.

Sara: Me!

Miguel: Really? You feel like listening tonight? Maybe at golf n stuff?

Sara: Sure! I'll drive!

Author's note: Not exactly word for word but hope you got the reference.

**At Larusso auto.**

Amanda is in her office but she sees Daniel.

Amanda: Hey have you seen Robby? I could do with his help.

Daniel: I have him trimming the Bonsais.

Amanda: Woah he's touching the precious Bonsais? You must really like him!

Daniel smiles.

Daniel: He's a good kid he's just had a rough go at it! I figured I'd just teach him a few things!

Amanda: Well just don't lure him into opening his own bonsai tree store. You know how that goes!

Daniel: Hey! Mr Miyagi's little trees was a solid business we just ran into some bad luck. Alright? Never again.

Amanda: Never again.

**In the place where they keep the bonsai trees.**

Daniel: Hey how's it going?

Robby: I'm really not getting it.

Daniel smiles.

Daniel: Neither did I at first! Mr Miyagi had to teach me!

Robby: Your karate teacher?

Daniel: Yep! He was a pretty special dude. How about you close your eyes and imagine how you want the tree to look? That's what Mr Miyagi had me do. Once you imagine how you want it to look try and make it like that for real.

Robby shrugs.

Robby: Ok.

Robby tries it and to his surprise it works.

Daniel: There you go! Alright now Robby remember you are the tree! You have strong roots. You also need to visualise how you want your future to be. Then you make that happen.

Daniel pats robby on the shoulder and then walks off. Robby receives a text from Trey.

"_See you tonight. Don't let us down"_

Robby starts to feel guilty. He recorded Mrs L put the security code in. But he decides he can't give it to Trey and Cruz.

**At Cobra Kai.**

Owen, Sara, Aisha and Hawk are warming up.

Hawk: You're going out with Miguel?

Sara: Yeah! I've liked him for a while!

Aisha: So why didn't you strike first and ask him out?

Sara: Had a lot on my plate with training and school and homework.

Aisha: Fair enough. Where you guys going?

Sara: Golf n stuff.

Owen: Sounds awesome!

Sara smiles.

Owen tells himself he has to have a talk with Miguel if this turns into something more serious. Then they hear Johnny's voice.

Johnny: WHAT? YOU DON'T BAN ME. I'LL BAN YOU.

Johnny keeps banging the phone. Owen comes into the office.

Owen: Sensei what happened?

Johnny: There's a lifetime ban on Cobra Kai entering the tournament.

Owen is outraged.

Owen: What? Why?

Johnny: Dunno. Cobra Kai was shut down shortly after I left.

Owen: Why'd you leave.

Johnny: It's a long story. Anyway I can't do anything about this ban.

Owen: Excuse me?

Johnny: What? Don't look at me like that?

Owen: Defeat does not exist in this dojo sensei. You said that. Saying you can't do anything is defying one third of Cobra Kai's mantra.

Johnny: Nerd.

Owen: Sensei!

Johnny smiles.

Johnny: You know what you're right. I'm gonna go kick their asses.

Owen: What? No! Can't you try for an appeal or something?

Johnny thinks about that.

Johnny: That's smart. Alright I'll try that.

**Later when training is over.**

Sara is talking to Hawk.

Sara: So what are your plans tonight?

Hawk: Well Moon and I are headed to the mall for a double date with Owen and Aisha!

Sara: Awesome!

Hawk: Thank you! Have fun with Miguel!

Sara: Oh I will!

**At the all valley board meeting.**

Johnny comes in.

Johnny: Hi. I'm John Lawrence. My dojo has been banned from competing in the all valley. I wanna see about an appeal.

The 4 people on the board (Sue, George, Ron and Daryll) look consuded.

Sue: We banned someone?

George: I didn't know we could. What's the name of your dojo sir?

Daniel shows up.

Daniel: Cobra Kai.

Daniel sits down.

Ron: Dan! We didn't think you'd show up!

Daniel: Well I never miss these meetings Ron!

As pissed as Johnny is to see Daniel, he notices something. Daniel looks like he doesn't intend for the ban to be kept. Johnny assumes this cause he doesn't look like he's gonna be an asshole.

**At golf n stuff.**

Sara and Miguel arrive in her car. They get out and she locks the doors.

Miguel: Let's do it!

Sara: So what made you want to come to golf n stuff?

Miguel smiles.

Miguel: It's embarrasing.

Sara: Tell me!

Miguel: Well it was Mr L's idea! Mostly everything I said to you earlier was his idea.

Sara laughs.

Sara: Oh my god! That's so cute!

Miguel: Really? Not dorky?

Sara: Of course!

Sara and Miguel spend the date playing Mini golf, bumper cars, hockey, and they win loads of tickets and Sara gets an octopus! They then play basketball and get in the photo booth and take pictures.

**At Larusso auto.**

Trey and Cruz show up. Then Robby does.

Robby: Hey,

Cruz: Jesus. Don't sneak up on me.

Trey: Hey chill man. Hey Rob! Got the code?

Robby: I do have it.

Trey: Awesome! So what is it?

Robby: I can't.

Cruz: What? You don't trust us? You wanna put it in yourself?

Robby sighs.

Robby: No einstein I mean I won't.

Trey: Don't do this Robby. Just open the stupid door.

Robby: No!

Trey: Well I didn't wanna have to do this.

Trey throws a punch at Robby which he blocks.

Trey: Haha! Larusso taught you karate?

They try to attack Robby which he keeps blocking and he does well but they gang up on him and throw him against a wall.

Trey: Nowhere to run.

Robby: Nowhere to hide.

Robby points to the camera.

Cruz: Watch out you! We'll be coming for you if we see you again.

They run off. Trey looks back at Robby before leaving.

**At the mall.**

Owen, Aisha, Hawk and Moon are sitting down.

Moon: So how was training?

Hawk: Good! Sensei is trying to uphold some tournament ban tonight. I wonder why Cobra Kai was banned?

Owen: Yeah it's a mystery. Sensei will probably explain it. He'll be back at the dojo at 9:00. He wants to see the 3 of us and Sara then.

Aisha: Why us?

Owen: He probably wants to give us the news firsthand.

Aisha: Makes sense. We're his strongest students!

Moon: Well this tournament would be cool to see! Seeing you guys show your badass moves!

Hawk: Yeah! I can't wait for them all to see a little something on my back!

Owen is confused for a second but then it hits him.

Owen: Are you saying you have a tattoo?

Hawk: Yep! I'll show you's sometime.

Moon: A tattoo of what?

Hawk: A hawk!

They are all impressed.

**Back to the all valley board meeting.**

Ron: Ok Mr Lawrence let me just say that Daniel has something he wants to say.

Daniel: Thank you Ron! Ok, this man and I have had big issues. If things were different I'd say no way to competing in the tournament. However 4 of my daughter's closest friends are students of his. They talk about Sensei Lawrence as if he's superman! They say he's admitted to mistakes and wants to make Cobra Kai better. So I guess what I'm trying to say is we should give him a chance I guess. 1 chance.

Johnny did not expect those words to come out of Daniel Larusso's mouth.

George: Well Mr Lawrence I will say this. While I don't know you, I know Daniel Larusso. So if he says you should have a chance, I'm with him.

Daniel: Thanks george!

Johnny: I appreciate what I'm hearing.

Ron: I guess the only way to be fair is if we're putting this to a vote. Mr Lawrence can you please wait outside while we cast our ballets?

Johnny: Absolutely. Thank you all for your consideration.

**Back to Miguel and Sara's date.**

Miguel and Sara are eating outside.

Sara: So then are you better at karate or mini golf?

Miguel: Good question! Well I can beat Robby but of course I've been training longer than him.

The gang have met Robby a good few times. They all get along with him pretty well.

Miguel: I guess maybe karate!

Sara: Yeah I thought you were a bit slow on a few courses!

Miguel: Haha!

Miguel and Sara look into each others eyes and kiss.

**At the all valley board.**

Daniel comes out and sees Johnny.

Daniel: Well congratulations Johnny.

Johnny can tell he's sincere.

Johnny: I'm surprised you're voting for me.

Daniel: Well I could tell Owen, Sara, Aisha and Eli.. I mean Hawk really were serious about you wanting to change Cobra Kai. I'm sorry I incorrectly assumed you were bad. I'm also sorry for using Owen to try and find out if you were bad or not.

Johnny: What are you talking about?

Daniel: Oh I thought you knew. I sort of tried to make Owen tell me what you were like. I also tried to make him believe you were a bad person. I'm sorry.

Johnny: Can't say I'm shocked. But it's cool! I'm glad you got to know Owen, Sara, Aisha and Hawk.

Daniel smiles.

Daniel: They're all great kids!

Johnny: Yeah! They really are.

Johnnh is currently thinking "Maybe he's not so bad after all"

Daniel smiles again!

**At the dojo.**

The four kids come in.

Owen: Are we in?

Johnny: Hell yeah! Cobra Kai's back baby!

The 5 of them hug.

Sara: I also crushed a date!

Johnny: Awesome! The Miguel kid right?

Sara: How do you know?

Johnny: Daniel Larusso's part of the commitee team. We got to talking when it was over. He actually voted for Cobra Kai because of you kids and how you've said what I told you kids about wanting Cobra Kai to be better! Thanks! He could tell you meant it! He's actually alright. We're being given a chance to prove it! The tournament is the chance. We're gonna train harder than ever!

They all smile.

Johnny: Anyway this calls for a toast. Wait here.

Johnny gets alcohol and 5 cups and comes back out.

Johnny: The good stuff for real badasses!

He pours some into all cups.

The kids sniff but don't like it.

Johnny: Drink it it'll put hair on... I mean it'll make you's even more badass.

Owen: Ok. To Cobra Kai.

Johnny, Hawk, Sara and Aisha: Cobra Kai.

Johnny: Never accept defeat.

They all clink their cups and drink some. Johnny is the only one who isn't coughing after drinking it. Johnny is also the only one who likes the drink.

End of chapter! Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Not too long after Sara and Miguel started going out, Owen had a little talk with him when they were hanging at Miguel's house.

Owen: Listen Miguel we need to have a talk.

Miguel: What's up?

Owen: Well.. this isn't me talking as your friend exactly.

Miguel: I don't understand.

Owen: Well, I couldn't be happier that you and Sara are going out!

Miguel smiles.

Owen: However I feel responsible to say this: Sara is my best friend. She's like a sister to me.

Owen puts on a serious face.

Owen: And if you ever hurt her in any way. I will be coming for you. I swear to god I will hurt you.

Miguel can see the seriousness in Owen's voice and eyes.

Miguel: Owen I promise you, whatever happens I would never hurt Sara. I would die before I let that happen.

Owen knows that Miguel is telling the truth and drops the serious face.

Owen: I believe you Miguel.

Owen and Miguel smile and ever since then have had the utmost respect for each other. They even hug.

**At the Larusso house.**

Sam and Anthony are on the couch. It's May. Anthony is playing a video game while Sam looks at her photos on her phone of her and Robby. They have been a couple for about a month now. All of Sam's friends have met Robby and all think he's a pretty cool guy. However the Larusso's do not know about this. Mainly because Daniel is a bit overprotective and mightn't approve of someone who works for him dating his daughter.

The doorbell rings.

Anthony: Grandma!

Anthony and Sam get off the couch and go answer the door and Lucille is on the other side.

Lucille: Hey kids!

She hugs them both and Daniel comes down and hugs him. Louie is with her. He drove her.

**Outside for dinner.**

Daniel and Louie are making hot dogs and burgers.

Daniel: So I was unhappy at first but I think Johnny really is out to change Cobra Kai. We agreed to give him the all valley tournament as a chance.

Lucille: Are you sure? Don't you remember how they pushed you down that hill?

Anthony: I thought it was a cliff?

Daniel looks genuinely surprised that his son listened to him when he explained.

Amanda comes out.

Amanda: You want some pasta salad Lucille.

Lucille cringes.

Lucille: Oh no thank you I don't like that prepackaged stuff from the store.

Amanda didn't like that. She is always trying to get Lucille's approval.

Louie pops open a beer.

Louie: That son of a bitch has a lot of nerve entering the tournament. Especially after everything he did to you. Not to mention you fixed his car for free. How can you forgive him? It'd be so easy to get his car back Dan. I can find out where he lives if you want?

Daniel: Louie don't do that. Why would I want that? Even if I still hated him I wouldn't want that to happen.

Louie sighs.

**At Cobra Kai.**

Owen is punching the dummy.

Johnny: Ok that's some for the tournament.

Owen stops.

Owen: Sensei why am I the only one here?

Johnny: Well I wanted Ms Leary, Ms Robinson and Hawk but they couldn't come. Ms Leary had some appointment and Ms Robinson had a family thing and Hawk said he was sick.

Owen: No he isn't Sensei. He's having a rabie shot because of that dog thst bit him from the junkyard.

Johnny: Oh.

Johnny is embarrased.

Owen: Don't worry about Hawk being mad Sensei. He's not mad.

Johnny doesn't know how Hawk isn't mad but he won't complain.

Owen's phone beeps. It's a text from Demetri.

"_Hi Owen. I won't be able to make it to see Infinity war tomorrow with all of you so maybe you and I could go see it today?"_

Owen texts back that he'll be at his place soon.

Johnny: Who was that?

Owen: Demetri.

Johnny: Is he the mouthy one?

Owen: Well.. Yeah.

That was probably the nicest thing Johnny could say about Demetri.

Johnny gets a phone call. He is very surprised to see who it is from. Robby.

Johnny: Shit! I gotta take this.

Johnny goes into his office. Owen has never heard him sound hopeful before.

Johnny answers it.

Johnny: Robby?

Robby: Hey dad. Listen I don't wanna beat about the bush but I also don't wanna talk about this over the phone. Can we meet for lunch tomorrow? At Applebees?

Johnny smiles harder than when he got Ali to finally go out with him.

Johnny: Yeah! I'll be there at 12!

Robby: Thanks.

While Johnny may be more happy now than when Ali first went out with him, little does he know that Ali is so close to being back in his life.

**At the Larusso house.**

Lucille: Daniel I hear you've gotten back into karate!

Daniel: Been too long! There's this kid Robby who works at the dealership and a boy Miguel who goes to Sam's school and the 3 of us train together. Ma I gotta tell you I didn't realise I missed it so much. Missed him so much.

Lucille: Mr Miyagi! He was so good to us.

Daniel: Oh Ma he was the best.

Nobody said anything. Everyone at that table understood how great Mr Miyagi was. Lucille still has the Bonsai tree she got from him the night they met. Sam didn't have a grandfather so Mr Miyagi was basically her grandfather. That's why It hurt so much more than it would have when he died. Mr Miyagi was the best man at the wedding. Amanda hadn't forgotten how nice he always was. Even Louie respected him. Mr Miyagi and Lucille were both the ones who convinced Daniel and Amanda to let Louie work at the dealership. Louie does feel guilty when he does bad things. It feels like an insult to his memory. He's gonna stop breaking the law and show that this family is important to him. The first thing to do? Teach that piece of shit not to mess with them.

**At Applebees.**

Johnny is waiting for Robby. He shows up and sits across from him but at the same table.

Robby: Hey Dad.

Johnny: Hey.

Johnny was certain this would be awkward and he was right.

Johnny: Ok Robby why did you want to meet me?

Robby: Ok Dad here it is. I got this new job and my boss taught me to stop being so angry at the world. He taught me I need to find balance if I'm ever gonna truly be happy.

Johnny: And does it work?

Robby: Yes.

Johnny smiles.

Johnny: Who is this new boss of yours?

Robby: Well.. Daniel Larusso.

Johnny's eyes widen.

Johnny: What?

Robby sighs.

Robby: Yes Dad. I work for Daniel Larusso. He's also been teaching me Karate.

Johnny is thinking about what he's hearing. He'd have probably gone out and done something bad if he still hated Daniel. But he's seen Daniel a couple of time since the all valley board meeting. So he knows what to say.

Johnny: Robby. I would be pissed if things were different but..

Robby: What? What do you mean different?

Johnny: Well your boss and I have buried the hatchet. He's not as bad as I thought.

Robby did not think he'd hear that. But he's glad to hear it.

Robby: That's great Dad!

Johnny: Were you just working for him to piss me off?

Robby has been prepared for this question.

Robby: I was at first. But he is not what I expected of him. He's a seriously nice guy. Not what I expected from someone who lives in Encino.

Johnny laughs.

Johnny: Kiddo I grew up in Encino. But it's ok I get what you're saying.

Robby smiles.

Robby: Mom took off with her boyfriend. Just like that.

Johnny: Wait she did what?

Robby: She took off. She said she doesn't know when she's coming back. She told me back in February that you said something to her about me moving in with you. Is that true?

Johnny: Yes. I told her I could make you go back to school. Robby I promise you life is easier if you don't drop out of school.

Robby is ready to ask the question.

Robby: Dad this isn't entirely about mom but with her gone I'm lonely. If I agreed to go back to school, since you and Mr Larusso buried the hatchet I hope you'd be fine with it if I still worked for him and trained with him but.. Can I move in with you?

Johnny smiles. He can't believe what he's hearing.

Johnny: Yes Robby! All you had to do was ask!

Robby smiles too. They both hug each other.

**At the Larusso house.**

Miguel shows up on his bike. He sees Sam.

Sam: Hey Miguel!

Miguel: Hey Sam! I'm gonna train with Mr Larusso. Is he here?

Sam: Yeah he's in. It's too bad you're not coming with us. Infinity war is supposed to be awesome!

Miguel: Yeah but I saw it with Demetri and Owen yesterday. They invited me at the last minute.

Sam: I'd ask how it was but you know me and spoilers!

Sam and Miguel laugh.

**At the lake from episode 8.**

Daniel and Miguel stop.

Daniel: Miguel I would like for you to close your eyes and just listen.

Miguel does that.

Daniel: What do you hear?

Miguel: Nothing.

Daniel: Exactly! No phone calls or internet or distractions or family arguments. Just you and Mother Nature! This is what Miyagi do karate is all about!

Miguel smiles.

Daniel: Now while we're here, before we begin you need to know that no matter how much of a natural you are, there is always another lesson to be learned!

Miguel: Is that a Mr Miyagi saying?

Daniel: Just made it up!

Miguel: Haha! Mr Larusso I just have to say thank you.

Daniel: Teaching has been my pleasure!

Miguel: No all of this has been a gift! I get excited whenever a lesson is close! You're the closest thing I've ever had to a father Mr Larusso.

Daniel smiles like nobody's job.

Daniel: Thank you Miguel! You truly are a great student!

Miguel smiles and he and Daniel hug.

Daniel: It's time for the next lesson! Get up on that tree.

Miguel gets on the tree and Daniel has him do a bunch of moves but Miguel falls during the third one.

Daniel: You alright?

Miguel: Yeah.

Daniel: Ok get back up there and do it until you do all the moves without falling. I'm gonna go move to a spot with better service for me to watch the hockey game.

Miguel: What happened to no distractions?

Daniel: Hockey doesn't count!

**At Johnny and Robby's apartment.**

Johnny and Robby put a new tv up. Johnny has been saving up for one and Johnny thinks that now was a great time for buying it. Johnny cleans a picture of his mother. Johnny goes to get a beer but decides it's time to stop. At least cut back if can't stop forever. Johnny gets orange juice instead and pours a glass for Robby and himself. Iron eagle is on the new tv.

**At Sid's house.**

Johnny goes to the kitchen. He sees sid eating.

Sid: Oh my god. If it ain't the karate king. Sorry kid. If you need money then tough on you.

Johnny gives Sid an envelope.

Sid: What's that?

Johnny: Your money. All of it's there.

Sid: Oh my god! I might as well give this to Robby! At least he actually speaks to me!

Both Johnny and Sid know Robby doesn't like Sid. He was only civil because they both hated Johnny. Robby doesn't anymore. Robby actually offered to go in with Johnny but Johnny said he had to do this himself. Johnny glares at Sid.

Johnny: Robby moved in with me. Don't you dare ever talk like that about him again.

Sid drops his mouth open.

Sid: Then what? I leave it on the table till you come back next week?

Johnny: I'm not coming back.

Sid laughs.

Sid: Of course you are. You need my money.

Johnny: I never needed your money. It was the only thing you ever had to give.

Johnny has wanted to tell Sid that for years. Johnny can't tell if that affected Sid or not.

Johnny: Goodbye sid.

Johnny turns around and leaves with a smile on his face. Happy that he and Robby have a relationship and that he is finally free from Sid.

**Back at the lake.**

Miguel finally does everything without falling and goes to look for Daniel and sees him doing the two legged kick.

Miguel: Mr Larusso?

Daniel falls and Miguel runs up to him.

Daniel: I almost did it. Almost!

Miguel: What was it?

Daniel: The two legged kick! The last thing Mr Miyagi ever taught me! If I knew how to do it I'd show you! I haven't mastered it yet. You need to balance all of your life in one hand to do the two legged kick. I almost did it when I was in my 20's so it's pretty damn cool that I got this close today! How'd you do on the tree?

Miguel: Everything without falling!

Daniel: Great! Now you're ready for the last challenge! Finding the car! This place is like a maze!

Miguel smiles.

**At the Larusso house.**

Daniel and Miguel come in and see that Amanda and Lucille are laughing and not yelling.

Amanda: Hey boys come in! Well Daniel your Mom made her famous chicken!

Lucille: With the help of your beautiful wife!

Amanda: Oh stop it!

They clink glasses. To Miguel's surprise Sara is there. They share a kiss.

Miguel: Didn't expect to see you here!

Sara: I was invited!

Daniel: How about you Miguel? You wanna stay?

Miguel: Sure thanks!

Daniel: Hey Ma where's Louie?

Lucille: He said he couldn't make it tonight.

Daniel: Keeps getting better!

Sara goes to Sam.

Sara: I thought you said Mrs L and your grandma never stop fighting sometimes?

Sam: Anthony actually came up with an idea. I dunno how because he's never come up with one before! But he remembered Mom would make us get along if we were fighting so he suggested they just spend the day bonding!

Sara: Go Anthony!

Just outside, a car parks and someone comes out. From what she's hears this is the best place to look for her son. She looks outside and sees that Daniel and his family look so happy. She can't bring herself to ruin that by coming back into his life. So Ali Mills decides to go.

**At Johnny and Robby's place.**

Johnny and Robby are watching a movie. They hear a smash. They look out the window and see Louie. He smashes up Johnny's car.

Johnny goes outside and tells Robby to stay inside.

Johnny: HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

Louie: What Daniel Larusso is to nice to do. Louie keeps smashing up the car.

Author's note: There are no bikers in this version.

Johnny kicks Louie's ass. A baseball bat was no match for the ace degenerate.

Johnny: What are you doing here?

Louie: You might act buddy buddy with Daniel but I know your type. How dare you enter the tournament?

Johnny: You don't own me. I do what I want.

Louie: Ok I really have to teach you a lesson for this. You're using Dan for his money. I know it. You hate him but outta nowhere you love him?

Johnny can't believe this. Does Daniel think this? No of course not.

Louie: I wasn't gonna use this but you've left me no choice.

Louie throws a lighter. Johnny's car goes on fire. Johnny grabs Louie pretty tight.

Johnny: WHERE DOES DANIEL LARUSSO LIVE?

Louie: Encino hills, escalon drive.

Louie said because he was about to pass out. Johnny drops him Johnny's car is on fire. Johnny is drops Louie and he can get away. Johnny doesn't do anything for a few moments.

Johnny gets the fire extinguisher that he keeps near the door and puts it out. He goes inside his apartment.

Johnny: Are you alright?

Robby: I am. You?

Johnny: Yeah.

Robby: I know that guy Dad. He made all that shit up.

Johnny: He probably did but I need to go find out.

Robby: If you say so Dad. I'd like to know how this happened myself. But the car is burned up.

Johnny: He left a motorbike. Are you ok with me going?

Robby: Yeah. I wanna know what Mr Larusso said about you to him.

Johnny: Ok. You stay here though.

Robby: Right.

Johnny goes outside and gets the bike and goes to Daniel's house. He's sure Daniel ain't behind it but he needs to know.

End of chapter! Let me know what you think! The chapter was supposed to be different originally. That's why it's called the truths. Very sorry about that. Anyway yeah let me know what you think please! Especially about the surprise visitor who we see while dinner was going on at the Larusso house. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Can't wait to do the next one! See ya next time! If you have any questions feel free to ask!


	14. Chapter 14

Once Miguel woke up the next morning he tried the two legged kick. After 3 unsuccessful tries he gave it another shot and succeeded!

**At the Larusso house.**

Daniel makes coffee and then someone knocks on the door. He goes to check. It's Johnny.

Daniel: Hey Johnny!

Johnny: Hey man. We need to talk.

**5 minutes later.**

Daniel and Johnny are in the kitchen. Daniel has just heard everything.

Daniel: Damn it Louie. Look I'm sorry. Louie has always been an idiot.

Johnny: Yeah. Sounds like it.

Daniel: I only hired him because he made up some bullshit about wanting to change. Back in the day he was getting in trouble with the law practically once a week. My mom kept wanting me to bail him out. They both kept saying stuff like you have to take care of family no matter what. But this is way over the line. I'm not bailing him out this time no matter what.

Johnny: I didn't get to call the cops. I dropped him in shock of the car going on fire. He got away. All I cared about was my whole neighbourhood not getting burned down. Not to mention Robby. He really likes you you know?

Daniel freezes for a moment.

Daniel: Robby? Robby Keane? Is he your son?

Johnny: Yeah. I thought you knew that.

Daniel: No!

Daniel is getting pretty mad. He starts to think Robby working for him is all some prank to make him look stupid. But he knows deep down that is not true.

Johnny: I'm sorry. I just expected you to know.

Daniel: Don't worry about it. Listen I know I can't completely make up for your car, but if it is damaged beyond repair then how about a free car? From the trade in lot. I can't give you something like an Audi for free.

Johnny: Are you sure man?

Daniel: Yeah. It's no big deal. If I wasn't mentioning what happened at the all valley board the other day this wouldn't have happened. He only knew where you live from, well remember a few years ago when you needed repairs?

Johnny: Yeah.

Daniel: Louie saw you and I told him about you. So he was able to find out where you live through the dealership.

Johnny: Hey man it ain't your fault. You didn't tell him to come there.

Daniel smiles. It's hard to believe there was a time he hated this man.

**At west valley high.**

The students are taking their P.S.A.T.'s. Owen, Demetri and Miguel are sitting together. Demetri is tappimg his hand on the table very nervously.

Owen: Will you quit that? It's just a practise test.

Demetri: Easy for you to say. You both have girlfriends.

Miguel: What does that have to do with anything?

Demetri: I gotta do well on these. So I do well on the actual tests. So I get into a good college. Which will lead to a good internship. Then a high paying job. Then after a couple of promotions I should have enougn confidence to get a super hot girl! Besides you both have the karate thing.

Owen: Well you could have it anytime you want. You can come back.

Demetri: It's not.. nevermind.

**After the test ends.**

Owen, Demetri and Miguel leave the classroom. Sara, Aisha, Hawk, Sam and Moon are waiting for them. Owen and Aisha kiss as do Miguel and Sara.

Sam: How'd it go boys?

Demetri: I think I did good. I have to do well on them so..

Owen: Oh come on! We already heard it.

Hawk: Should we pick up Bert and head to the park then?

Owen: Yeah sure!

**At the trade in lot.**

Daniel and Johnny are looking at the cars.

Daniel: Ok choose!

Johnny: Do you sell porches?

Daniel: Nah. Afraid not.

Johnny: This one's not half bad.

Daniel: A 2009 challenger. 5.8 litre.

Johnny: 5.7.

Daniel: You know cars?

Johnny grins.

Johnny: What kind of man doesn't?

Daniel smiles.

Daniel: Alright I'll get you the keys. You want a test drive?

Johnny: Thanks.

**At the park.**

Hawk and Bert are sparring. Demetri and Moon and Sam are watching. Owen and Aisha are kissing. Miguel and Sara are as well.

Moon: So this tournament next week sounds cool! You guys are gonna kick ass!

Hawk: Yeah. Miguel you and Robby should compete!

Hawk kicks Bert in the face.

Hawk: We'd have two more asses to kick!

Miguel and Sara stop kissing.

Miguel: Ha as if! Me and Robby started training before you Hawk.

Hawk: That doesn't mean a thing. Mr Larusso said Mr Miyagi taught him for about 7 or 8 weeks before the tournament. Sensei was training for 5 years! Look what happened.

Miguel shrugs

Miguel: Mr Larusso says he'd be cool with it as long as we didn't let it go to our heads.

Aisha's phone pings. She and Owen stop kissing. She looks at her phone.

Aisha: That little bitch!

Owen: What's wrong?

Aisha: You remember that video I posted of me breaking that board?

Owen: Yeah.

Aisha: Look what Yasmine commented.

"_Impressive. Can't believe the belt made it around your waist"_

Owen's fists clench. Everyone sighs.

Aisha: I gotta do something.

Hawk: Alright let's kidnap her and have my boy rico tattoo bitch on her face.

Owen laughs at that. Sara grins.

Sara: She'd deserve it!

Sam looks uncomfortable.

Aisha: I got a better idea!

She shows them something Yasmine posted. A party at the canyon.

Moon: Yasmine's throwing a birthday party at the canyon later?

Aisha: Not if we strike first!

Everyone smiles.

Hawk: Hell yeah!

**At the Larusso house.**

Amanda is doing work on her computer. Someone rings the doorbell and she goes to answer it. It's Robby.

Amanda: Hey Robby what's going on?

Robby: Hey Mrs L! I'm here to train with Mr L. Is he out back?

Amanda: Oh no he's out all day dealing with.. never mind. You can come in and wait for him in the dojo.

Robby: Thanks!

**At the convenience store.**

Everyone is getting snacks and drinks for the party.

Aisha: Ok be sure to stock up good! I'm inviting everyone. VIP only my ass.

Moon: Wait Aisha how do we buy alcohol?

Hawk: Leave that to me babe!

Hawk gets the beer and goes to the guy at the cash register.

Hawk: Hey bro! So did you catch the game last night!

Employer: Nah. I wanted to go but my girlfriend made me go see some stupid play.

Hawk: Heh. Bitches will be bitches. So how much?

Employer: I need to check your ID first.

Hawk: Ha. Flattering.

Nothing happens.

Hawk: Dude you think I'm underage? That's my goddamn wife over there.

Hawk points to moon.

Employer: I still need to see it. It's required by law.

Hawk: Oh sure the law.

He shows the ID. It says "Walter Hawkman".

Employer: Whatever.

Hawk turns around and celebrates by putting his hand out and sticking out his thumb. Moon giggled pretty hard. Everyone glared at her. Well it seemed that despite what Hawk said, Eli moskowitz was not gone. But that was just fine with everyone. Well Bert didn't know him before he became Hawk. If Bert knew who his idol used to be, well he might just have his mouth hanging open for the rest of his life. After they left Bert was shaking his head and said "How does he do that?" That made everyone laugh.

**During the test drive.**

Johnny is driving quite fast.

Daniel: Ok slow down. You're going a but fast here.

Johnny: Relax man I've been driving for years.

Daniel doesn't answer that.

Johnny: How many speakers does this thing have?

Daniel: A good few. Here.

Daniel turns on the radio and a song from speedwagon is playing.

Johnny: You like speedwagon?

Daniel grins.

Daniel: What kind of man doesn't?

Johnny: A man who's never heard of good music!

Daniel grins and they both start singing.

Daniel: Hey can you pull over here.

Johnny pulls over to the south seas building. He and Daniel get out of the car.

Daniel: This is the old place!

Johnny: I remember! I kicked your ass around that corner!

Danie: And Mr Miyagi kicked yours!

Johnny smiles.

Daniel: God this takes me back! Oh my god! There's actually water in the pool! When I moved in there was a bit of green disgusting water and a duck!

Johnny: Wow! Reseda really is the worst! I had a pool that was twice this size!

Daniel: I guess it was nice to have a rich dad to give you what you asked for.

Johnny: If I had that it would be great. But what I had was a rich stepdad. He was a real piece of shit.

Daniel pauses.

Daniel: I didn't know that.

Johnny: Well I think my mom wanted me to have a better life. So she'd give me things she didn't have.

Daniel: Well Mom's are good like that!

Johnny: Hey I could use a drink. There's a bar around the corner.

Daniel: Hey it's the middle of the afternoon. We gotta go back and do the paperwork.

Johnny: One drink. I'll let you drive.

Daniel sighs. But agrees.

**At the canyon.**

Kyler and Yasmine and Brucks arrive. Then they see the place is taken.

Yasmine: No way! Kyler go tell these losers to get out of here!

Kyler: On it.

Kyler and Brucks walk down but then they see Owen.

Kyler: We could always find another spot or go home. Less hassle.

Yasmine: Oh my god! You guys are just afraid of Carroll. If it was scarface throwing this party you'd have given him an oceam swirley by now.

Brucks: Where is he anyway?

Yasmine: What?

Brucks: Scarface. He hasn't been at school. Did he move?

Yasmine: Are we actually talking about this brucks? Go kick their asses?

Kyler: Look let's just find another spot or whatever.

Kyler and Brucks get in the car.

Yasmine: You guys are pussies.

Kyler: Whatever. You coming or what?

Yasmine scoffs.

Yasmine: Unlike you I'm gonna show them who's in charge.

Kyler: Have fun.

They take off while Yasmine walks down. She tries talking to sime of them but they can't hear her which Yasmine finds just humiliating so she justs stands in one place sulking for having the worst birthday ever.

**At the bar Daniel and Johnny enter.**

Johnny: Hey Bartender. Coors Banquet for me please.

Daniel: I'll take Club Soda thanks.

The bartender nods.

Daniel: So your stepdad was an asshole huh? I thought you had the golden life. Fancy cars and motorbikes. Popular, a whole group of friends.

Johnny: It had it's moments. But I always dreaded coming home. It's why I joined Cobra Kai. All the attemtion Kreese gave me made me see him as basically a father. That's why I got pretty defensive when you said he wa nuts all those years ago.

Author's note: This is an unused scene. Just after Daniel started taking lessoms from Mr Miyagi, Johnny attacked him at school and Daniel asks him why he attacks him when they both know he can. Johnny says: Maybe because I like to. Daniel says something like: Do you think maybe he's nuts? Johnny: Who? Daniel: Your sensei? Johnny: Watch your mouth asshole!. Or something along those lines.

Daniel: Well I'm sorry for that. Mr Miyagi was like a father to me. My dad died when I was 8. Isn't it weird? We both found father figures in our karate teachers.

Johnny: Yeah except Mr Miyagi didn't break your trophy and try to kill you.

Daniel: That is true.

Daniel has something else to say.

Daniel: So did you know that Robby wanted to work for me?

Johnny: No. He just moved in with me yesterday. He only took a job under you to piss me off. And to have money to pay the bills. But things are good with us now.

Daniel: Is he ok? After everything with Louie.

Johnny: Yeah. He stayed indoors.

Daniel: Good. Oh shit! I was supposed to train with him.

Daniel pulls out his phone and texts Robby.

_"Robby I forgot we were training today. It might be a while before I'm back. I'm with your dad now. Everything's fine. But if you're at my place you can go home"_

_"Ok thanks Mr L"_

_"No problem"_

Robby goes into the kitchen.

Robby: Mrs L I just got a text from Mr L saying he could be a while. He said I could head off. Thanks for letting me stay here.

Amanda: No problem honey!

Robby heads out and texts Sam. Saying he's on the way to the party she texted him earlier about.

**At the canyon.**

Moon and Hawk are kissing. Moon thinks back to when she helped him with his Mohawk. How she said she was always great with hairstyles. She even helped Aisha dye her hair orange in fourth grade! She is glad that Hawk is enjoying himself in life! He looked so much more happy and relaxed than before he flipped the script. Of course if he was still Eli she'd still be with him. But he seems really happy so she's really happy. They stop kissing for a second and they notice Owen and Aisha are kissing, Sara and Miguel are kissing. Moon goes to get a beer. Then Demetri goes over to Hawk.

Demetri: I don't get it. You shave half your head and learn how to do karate and get a tattoo and everything changes?

Hawk: Dude it's not just the hair or the tattoo! It's the way of life! You just have to live in the moment.

Hawk gets to get a beer.

**Back at the bar.**

Johnny and Daniel are still talking and drinking.

Johnny: There was spaghetti all over your face man! It was hilarious!

Daniel smiles.

Daniel: It wasn't on my face. It was on my chest. That sauce burned.

Johnny: Now it's even funnier man!

Daniel: You can laugh all you want man. I hear Ali clocked you right after that.

Johnny: Yeah. I had it coming though. Oh was that girl something.

Daniel: Oh yes she was.

Johnny: So what happened between you two anyway?

Daniel: Well at the senior prom she borrowed my car and redesigned my fender and messed up my engine! Then at the dance she says she fell in love with some football player from UCLA.

Johnny: Holy shit! She dumped you worse than she dumped me! I deserved it! Unless you did something?

Daniel: I don't recall doing anything. So why did she break up with you?

Johnny: Well I got so wasted the night before her birthday I passed out. When I went to apologise it didn't go so well. She dumped my ass. I tried so hard to fix things but I couldn't catch the message.

Daniel: Sorry about that. I get that breaking up can suck.

Johnny: Well do you ever see her now?

Daniel: Nah. She's married to someone she met in Med School.

Johnny: Ali's a doctor now? I knew she was smart but I figured she was hot enough to avoid work. I suppose it might be good for you that she's not with the football player guy?

Daniel: Well I moved on long before she got married. But it does feel a bit good. But I'm not proud of it.

Johnny: Fair enough. How do you know all this about her? If you never see her.

Daniel: I've seen her on Facebook.

Johnny: What's a Facebook?

Daniel: Woah! Really Johnny?

Daniel pulls out his phone and gets Ali's Facebook open.

Johnny: Ali Mills Schwarber? That's her last name now? Wow what a downgrade. Any photos?

Daniel: You gotta be her friend to see them. I never friend requested her.

Johnny: Why not?

Daniel: I don't need to be looking at my Ex's photos. I'm happily married. But here's her husband.

Johnny: Woah. Look at that dumb face.

Daniel: Tell me about it. What an asshole.

Daniel turns to the bartender.

Daniel: Another round.

**At the party.**

Yasmine is sulking which makes Aisha smile. Owen smiles too. They go back to kissing.

Demetri is pacing. Thinking about what Hawk said. He would like to try it on Yasmine but that's a bad idea. But there was nobody else he wants to ask. But he's still staring at her. Sam notices. She walks over to him.

Sam: Demetri you cannot be thinking about asking Yasmine out.

Demetri: Well I feel quite mixed.

Sam: Look she's off limits ok? There's so many other girls that would be lucky to go out with you! Try one of them.

Yasmine walks over to Aisha.

Yasmine: You think it's funny crashing my party?

Owen has his fists clenched, ready to beat Yasmine.

Aisha: It's not really your party since we were here first.

Yasmine scoffs.

Yasmine: You think you're so cool with your karate gang and boyfriend! But we all remember the real you. A fugly bitch with freaks for friends and a god damn nerdy boyfriend. Yasmine bumps Aisha and Owen snaps but before he can punch Yasmine, Aisha speaks.

Aisha: Hey Yasmine!

Everyone starts to come over. Aisha's friends ready to help her and Owen.

Yasmine: What?

Aisha: Let me help you to your car.

Aisha grabs Yasmine and gives her a front wedgie!

Yasmine: AHHHHHHHHHH

Aisha: NO MERCY BITCH!

Aisha throws Yasmine onto the ground and everyone records and laughs. Nobody laughs harder than Owen and Hawk. Yasmine starts crying and runs off. Everyone smiles and Owen and Aisja stare each other in the eyes. Owen can see Aisha smiling wider than ever and knows why. After 8 years of cyber bullying she had finally put an end to it. Aisha was happy so Owen was happy for her! They kiss like nobody's job. Everyone cheers for them. Eventually Robby arrives and the party just becomes back to normal. Yasmine will probably never bug anyone ever again.

**At Johnny and Robby's apartment.**

Johnny gets home. Daniel drove as Johnny had a good bit to drink. They will fill the paperwork out tomorrow. Johnny is about to call Robby but then someone knocks. Johnny answers it. It's Ali!

Ali: Hi Johnny!

Johnny did not expect this. But he can tell it's Ali. She looks almost exactly the same!

Johnny: Ali! It's...

Ali: Yeah! I'm sorry for bothering you. But I need your help.

Johnny: What for?

Ali takes a deep breath.

Ali: I'm looking for my son. Can you help me find Owen Carroll?

End of chapter! What did you think of this surprise twist! Please review! The next chapter will be the final Season 1 chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Owen got to Johnny's aparment early the next morning. He called him and said he had seriously important stuff to tell him. He knocked on the door when he arrived at 9:30. Johnny answers.

Johnny: Hey Owen. Thanks for coming. Come on in.

Owen comes in and closes the door. He is shocked to see Robby Keane there. Not to mention he is seeing his mother!

Owen: Mom?

Owen and Ali are sitting on the couch. Johnny and Robby left the room to give them privacy. Ali is holding her tears back.

Ali: Owen I'm incredibly sorry!

Owen doesn't say anything. Despite seeing his parents on holidays (for some reason he told Johnny he sees them on weekends) it was always a tad awkward.

Ali: Owen I know that you might be mad. I will never blame you for that. We should have fought harder for you. You just didn't want to leave California and we needed the job in denver. I hate that I became the mother that chose career over family.

Owen knew his mother meant every word of this. She taught him to never lie in fromt of her.

Owen: Where's Dad?

Ali can't hold her tears in this time.

Ali: Owen your Dad didn't care about anyone. Everything he did was all about the money. I thought he cared about you and me. He only got together with me because I was the best student at med school. He knew I could make the most money for him. He goaded me into taking the position at the hospital in Denver with him! But of course it's my fault for agreeing.

Owen sighs and takes all of this in. He looked up to his dad for a long time. Now he's always been a gold digger. His mother opens out her arms for a hug.

Owen: Tell me why you're here. I'm pretty sure I know why but I wanna hear you say it.

Ali: I want to have a fresh start. I know I don't deserve one and if you want me to go I will walk out of this apartment.

Owen thinks very hard. He trusts his mother. He believes her. He also has noticed that his grandparents have gotten worse.

Owen: Mom I have to tell you something.

**An hour later.**

Owen and Ali make it to the house and see something very horrible.

**2 days later.**

Owen is looking at his grandparents graves. He misses them so much. He will always remember everything they did for him. He spoke to Ali. He will rebuild his relationship with her. She got a job at a hospital in Encino so she can move back in to her parents house. She told Owen that she lived there in high school. She went over to the other side. She has been crying for the last half hour.

**3 days later At Owen and Ali's house.**

Owen told Ali all about the tournament. He still wants to compete and she will go. He'll be riding with his friends. Daniel will be coaching Miguel and Robby who also signed up. Owen knows that after all his grandparents said, they would want him to compete. He tells Ali this.

Ali: They're very proud of you Owen! So am I! I want to tell you something. Your grandparents were all I had for 14 years. I had no friends for that long. Girls didn't like the way I looked. Then I met Susan and Barbara because of them. There parents knew my parents very well and then I met them and we became best friends. All because of the two people who lived in this very house and are watching over us! Every night I always said "Thank you Mom. Thank you Dad" I know I was nowhere near that good but I will try everyday! Until the day I die.

Owen and Ali both get very teary eyed and hug.

**The next day.**

Owen arrives in his car with Aisha, Sara and Hawk. Them three and all of his friends have been wonderfully supportive. Especially Sensei. Owen was already going to but Especially For grandma and grandpa, Owen is going to try his best to win. Eventually everyone arrives.

Owen: Will we sign up now Sensei?

Johnny: Not yet. There's one more lesson I have to teach you.

**Inside the arena.**

Johnny: You've all learned to strike first, to be aggressive, not be losers. I've taught you to strike hard, to put every ounce of your power behind everything you do. But I haven't taught you the third rule of Cobra Kai. No mercy. The older you get, the more you're gonna learn that life isn't fair. You'll wake up one morning feeling great. Then life throws a big spinning kick to your balls, takes a big steaming shit in your mouth. You get an F on a test, you get suspended. You fall in love with a girl, then some other dude comes along and takes her away. Your car gets set on fire. Thst's how it goes. Life shows no mercy, so neither do we. We do whatevr it takes to keep our heads above water, we do whatever it takes to keep moving forward, we do whatever it takes to win! Remember who you are! You're badass! You don't give a shit! You kick ass! You're Cobra Kai!

Owen: COBRA KAIIIIIIIIIIII

All students: YEAHHHHHH

Johnny: Alright guys let's get down their and kick the shit out of everybody!

All students: YEAHHHHH

Owen starts to get out his gi.

Johnny: No. You're not wearing those.

Johnny smiles.

**At the front door.**

Daniel arrives with Robby, Miguel, Amanda and Anthony. Sam came with Moon amd Demetri.

Sam: Looks like they changed to the blue mats. They've been going red mats for years.

Demetri: Do you know why they decided to change?

Sam: Nope. It's weird though.

Moon: It's also gonna be a bit weird that are friends are fighting each other. I hope this doesn't change things.

Sam: I doubt it will.

Demetri: The only thing I'm finding weird is how much Eli has changed.

Moon: Don't let him hear you say his name.

Demetri doesn't answer. Besides Daryll the announcer starts to speak.

Daryll: Welcome to the 50th all valley karate tournament.

Everyone claps.

Demetri: This has been going on for 50 years? Am I the only one that's been out of the loop?

Sam giggles.

Daryll: You love the new mats! Ok we have All star Karate!

Everyone claps.

Daryll: Crunch karate!

Everyone claps again.

Daryll: Topanga Karate! The dojo that won last year! And the champion Xander Stone!

Xander bows and everyone claps.

Daryll: Returning from Encino we have Miyagi Do!

Daniel, Miguel and Robby bow. The Larusso's, Moon and Demetri clap hardest. But especially the Larusso's.

Daryll: And finally, returning to the tournament, we have..

Daryll is interrupted and hears a chant from all the Cobra Kai students.

All students: Cobra kai Cobra kai Cobra Kai Cobra Kai Cobra Kai Cobra Kai!

They stop at their spot.

Daryll: Now that's what I call an entrance! And a badass name for a dojo! Let's hear it for Cobra Kai!

Everyone claps.

Daryll: Alright folks let's get ready! It's Karate time!

The first match has Owen facing someone from Topanga about Bert's Size.

Referee: Alright gentlemen the rules are 3 points wins. Step on the mat.

They do so.

Ref: Face me, bow. Face off, bow. On guard. Fight!

The Topanga boy goes in for a kick which Owen blocks with very little effort and kicks him.

Ref: Point Carroll. 1-0.

The Topanga boy gets up and gets back to his line.

Ref: On guard. Fight!

The topanga boy doesn't move at first and Owen goes to attack with a punch which Topanga tries to block but Owen notices so moves his hand away and punches his stomach. Topanga sighs and gets back to his line.

Ref: Point Carroll. 2-0. On guard. Fight.

Topanga runs at Owen and that leaves him vulnerable and Owen does a roundhouse kick which gets his 3rd point and the win.

Ref: 3 Points Carroll! Winner!

Everyone cheers for Owen. Apart from Topanga.

The next match is Robby vs someone from crunch. The crunch student was good but not good enough for Robby who worked out as much as he breathed. So Robby took him down 3-0. Sam was cheering really hard for him. Harder than anyone. So Daniel put two and two together.

The next match had Hawk against someone from crunch. That guy was plain terrified. Hawk might have closed his eyes and won 3-0. All his teammates and Sensei cheered for him. Moon practically screamed for him.

The next match was Virgin vs Stone. Virgin was a lot smaller than Stone. But put up a good fight and even got the first point. However Stone won 3-1. Johnny gave him a reassuring smile.

The next match was Miguel vs the final all star student. Miguel used all the defence he knew to fight. Miguel won 3-0.

Aisha was next. Facing off against a student from Crunch. Aisha dodged everything until the boy was tired out. Then she landed 3 hits. Winning 3-0.

Owen: Nice one Ish!

Johnny: Good job Ms Robinson!

Sara and Aisha high fived and Owen and Aisha kissed!

Then Sara faced a Crunch student and was very acrobatic and landed 3 kicks in! Winning 3-0. Owen cheered very hard for his best friend and Miguel for his girlfriend.

Johnny: That's it Ms Leary.

The final preliminary match was Bert against the final crunch student. Bert tried his best but suffered as the youngest and smallest one at the competition. Crunch won 3-0.

Daryll: And that brings us to the quarter finals.

The first quarter final match had Owen vs the last Crunch student. Owen was surprised at how strong Crunch was. However Owen won 3-1. Owen bowed and shook his opponent's hand.

Darryl: Owen Carroll advances to the semi finals!

The 2nd quarter final had Robby vs Sara.

That match was very evenly matched. Sara threw everything she had at Robby and had Robby scared. Robby was able to come out on top and win 3-2. They shook hands and Robby said "Bad Luck" and Sara said "Good luck".

Daryll: That brings Keane to the Semi's.

Johnny nodded and smiled and patted Sara on the back. Sara smiled.

The 3rd quarter final was Hawk vs Miguel. Two very close friends. This was evenly matched as well. Miguel used his balance to help him win. The winning score was 3-2 in Miguel's favour. Hawk had no hard feelings but wished he'd won.

The final quarter final was Aisha vs Stone.

Owen: You've got this Ish!

Aisha smiled and went on the mat.

Stone landed a punch in to get the 1st point. Aisha got back on the mat and elbowed him in the stomach making the fight 1-1. All Cobras cheered for her. Stone was able to land in a roundhouse kick. Making it 2-1 in his favour.

Owen: Come on Ish you can do it!

Aisha breathes and is able to land an awesome strike!

Johnny: Nice!

Sam: Yes Aisha!

Owen: Good one!

Ref: 2-2. Next point wins. On guard. Fight!

Aisha tries to punch him and Stone resorts to using Aisha's weight against her. Does a front sweep which knocks her down and kicks her while she's down.

Ref: Point!

Daryll: Stone is our last Semi finalist!

Stone offers Aisha a hand.

Aisha: Eat shit asshole!

Aisha goes to get something.

Owen: Don't..

Aisha: Whatever.

Owen is gonna go after her but then Sara stops him.

Sara: I'll talk to her. You have to play the next match.

Owen sighs but knows she's right. Maybe Sara could be better than him. Besides Sam and Moon went to talk to her as well. They find her sitting on a bench.

Sam: You did a great job out there.

Sara: Yeah if he hadn't resorted to that sweep you would totally had him!

Aisha: Guys you don't have to encourage me. This isn't about Stone.

Sara knows what it's about now.

Sara: Oh it's about Owen isn't it.

Aisha doesn't answer.

Moon: What about Owen?

Aisha still doesn't answer.

Sara: I think I know what. You feel that if you don't have a super strong look Owen will dump you or something don't you?

Aisha sighs.

Aisha: I'm not proud of it but yes it's a little bit true.

Sam: Oh come on you actually think that? He loves you! He's loved you before Cobra Kai was a thing. Who could blame him?

Aisha starts to smile a little.

Sara: Aisha listen to me. After you wedgied Yasmine, Owen said it was awesome but the reason he was so happy was because you were! He said "If Aisha's happy then so am I! I'm glad she's free of her childhood bully!". So you see? He loves you! We were gonna beat the crap outta Yasmine for what she did at the Halloween dance! But Miguel stopped us because of his defence ways and hiw it wouldn't change stuff. Miguel was pissed too though of course. My point is he is in lovd with the girl he's been friends with for years! Not the karate badass. But he likes your badass side too!

Aisha starts to get teary eyed.

Aisha: Really?

Moon: Of course he does! Everyone with eyes can see it! We can see you love him as well! Don't you Aisha?

Aisha: I do! I love him more than anyone!

Everyone is smiling now.

Sam: Aisha you guys should tell each other that!

Aisha is in deep thought.

Aisha: Maybe I will! Thanks guys! You're the best!

The 4 of them all have group hug.

**When it's time for the semi final's.**

Sam and Moon are back in their seats. Sara and Aisha are back with the other cobras. Owen and Johnny are on the stage. Along with Daryll, Stone and his sensei, Miguel, Robby and Daniel.

Daryll: Let's give it up for all of our competitors, you're all winners! But there can only be one true winner! And he is standing on this stage right now! Will it be Owen Carroll from Cobra Kai karate?

All the Cobras, (especially Aisha) Miyagi do and audience cheer for Owen. Especially Ali. She has been cheering for him the whole tournament. Johnny notices 3 people sitting together that look familiar. Then he realises it's Bobby, Tommy and Jimmy!

Daryll: Will it be Miguel Diaz from Miyagi do karate?

The Cobras, (especially Sara) audience and fellow Miyagi do's cheer.

Daryll: Will it be Robby Keane from Miyagi do Karate?

The Cobras, audience (especially Sam) and fellow Miyagi do's cheer.

Daryll: Last but definetly not least! Last year's champion fighting out of topanga, Xander Stone!

Stone does some show off flip thing and takes the microphone from Daryll.

Xander's mother (Patricia) I love you Xander you're my boy!

Xander: I just wanna say that even though I love to fight, we all need to fight together against hatred. I pray for every peace, religion and gender. Please join me in a moment of silence as we strive to end intolerence in our time.

Everyone puts their head's down. but Johnny whispers something to Owen.

Johnny: I hope Diaz kicks that pansy bitch in the face!

Owen smiles. But doubts it.

Daryll takes the microphone back.

Daryll: All right! The first semi final! Stone vs Diaz! Let's go!

Miguel bows to Daniel and fist bumps Robby while Stone hugs his Sensei and bows. Then they both get on the mat.

Ref: Face me bow, each other, bow. On guard, fight!

Xander goes for a kick which Miguel blocks.

Patricia: Punch him Xander! Use your hands!

Amanda is not comfortable. If anything makes her uncomfortable it's karate mother's.

Miguel goes on the defense blocking everything Stone throws at him.

Johnny: You got this Diaz!

Daniel and Miguel both are pleasantly surprised that Johnny roots for Miguel. But both equally appreciative.

Stone runs at Miguel and throws a punch which Miguel blocks and kicks Stone in the stomach.

Ref: Point Diaz!

Daryll: Diaz wins the first point for Miyagi do!

Patricia: Come on Xander show him what you're made of.

Ref: On guard, fight.

Miguel watches Xander's movement and goes for a kick which Stone blocks and quickly punches him in the sternum.

Ref: Point Stone!

Patricia: GO XANDER!

Daryll: Stone and Topanga get a point. It's now 1-1.

Ref: Ready and fight!

Stone moves in to roundhouse Miguel which Migue blocks and sees an open spot and punches Stone in the stomach.

Ref: Point Diaz!

Daniel: Good job Miguel!

Robby: Nice punch!

Johnny: Good one!

Daryll: Diaz takes another point! It's now 2-1 in Diaz's favour!

Ref: Ready and fight!

Xander tries his hardest punches which Miguel just can easily block and then kicks Stone in the stomach. Earning the win.

Ref: Point Diaz!

Patricia: THIS IS BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!

Amanda decides to pretend she didn't hear a thing.

Daniel: Awesome work Miguel!

Robby: Yeah!

The audience cheers. As does Cobra Kai. Sara is screaming pretty hard for Miguel! His Mom and Grandma are standing up and cheering!

Author's note: It just dawned on me I've never given Carmen or Rosa a scene. I don't even know if I've mentioned them.

Johnny: Good job Diaz!

Daryll: Miguel Diaz is headed to the finals! Next up is Hawk vs Keane.

Miguel and Xander shake hands. Although Xander does look annoyed at losing.

They go back and Robby gets on the stage. Miguel pats him on the back for good luck.

Owen notices that Johnny looks focused on Robby. As if nervous about something. Owen wonders but then looks at Robby and then back at Johnny. Owen remembers seeing Robby at Johnny's place and connects the dots! Robby is Johnny's son! Well that made things a bit more difficult.

Owen: Don't worry Sensei I got this! But I'll go easy on your son if you want.

Johnny's eyes widen but then looks glad that he knows.

Johnny: Sorry. It's just a little weird that my son is in Miyagi do. But do what you gotta do kid!

Owem nods and gets on the mat. He walks up to his spot.

Ref: Face me bow, each other, bow. On guard. Fight!

Owen goes to punch Robby which he blocks but then Owen punches him in the sternum as quick as a flash.

Ref: Point Carroll!

Daryll: Carroll scores the first point for Cobra Kai!

Aisha: Yeah!

Ref: On guard. Fight!

Robby waits for Owen to attack and when he does Robby blocks it all and then delivers a cool kick to Owen.

Ref: Point Keane!

Daniel: There you go Robby!

Daryll: Keane gets the first Miyagi do point for the match! It's now 1-1!

Ref: Ready and fight!

Robby aims a kick at Owen which Owen dodges and then kicks Robby to the side.

Ref: Point Carroll!

Hawk: Go Owen!

Daryll: That's 2-1 for Carroll!

Ref: Ready and fight!

Robby performs kata. which confuses Owen who hasn't seen it before.

Hawk: Get the point! Get the point!

Owen sees Robby put up a fighting stance and then Owen charges at Robby but Robby flips him over and punches him in the stomach.

Ref: Point Keane!

Daniel: Great work Robby!

Miguel: Yeah Robby!

Sam: Woo hoo! Yes Robby!

Daryll: That was amazing! Now it's 2-2. Whoever wins the next point will join Carroll in the finals.

Ref: 2-2 next point wins. Ready and fight!

Owen throws full force at Robby which Robby blocks some of but he can't block Owen's roundhouse kick. Which earns Owen his 3rd point!

Ref: Point Carroll, winner!

The audience and Cobras cheer for Owen!

Daryll: Owen Carroll is headed to the finals against Miguel Diaz! The finals begin after a short break!

**15 minutes later.**

Owen, Johnny, Daryll, Miguel and Daniel are on the stage.

Daryll: The moment we've all been waiting for! The final match to see who will be victor and champion! Will it be Owen Carroll from Cobra Kai karate!

Ali taps Carmen.

Ali: That's my son!

Carmen and Rosa smile!

Daryll: Will it be Miguel Diaz from Miyagi do Karate!

Carmen: That's my son!

Rosa: (in spanish) And my grandson!

Ali smiles! She took spanish in high school.

Daryll: One thing I will say is that both of their sensei's faced each other in the 1984 tournament! With the Miyagi do sensei Daniel Larusso winning! Will it be another Miyagi do victory or a Cobra Kai victory! We will see very soon! Good luck Carroll and Diaz!

Daryll goes back.

Daniel: Alright no aggression. You let him come to you.

Miguel: Ok.

Johnny: You know what to do. We've trained since the end of august for this.

Owen: Don't worry sensei! I promised I'd give everything I got.

Owen and Miguel go to their places.

Ref: Face me, bow. Face each other, bow. On guard. Fight!

Miguel lets Owen come to him and when Miguel sees an opportunity he does a small jump and a kick to Owen's stomach.

Ref: Point Diaz!

Daryll: Diaz and Miyagi do get the first point!

Daniel gives Miguel a thumbs up!

Ref: Ready and fight!

Owen tries to punch Miguel who blocks but Owen delivers a hard kick to Miguel's stomach.

Ref: Point Carroll!

Daryll: Carroll and Cobra Kai are on the board! Now it's 1-1!

Ref: Ready and fight!

Miguel watches how Owen moves but Owen punches very hard and very fast so it's too much for Miguel. Miguel cannot get out of the way in time and receives a punch to the sternum.

Ref: Point Carroll!

Daryll: Carroll and Cobra Kai make it 2-1 in their favour!

Miguel does some breathing movements.

Johnny: You got this Carroll! Remember the pitching machine! Don't get hit!

Ref: Ready and fight!

Miguel has finished the breathing movements and feels ready. He gets on the ground and one hand and successfully performs the two legged kick! Kicking Owen in the stomach. Daniel is very impressed! As are Rosa and Carmen!

Daryll: How about that? A two legged kick!

Miguel offers Owen a hand up and he accepts. He remembers his grandparents promising they will always believe in him. That gives Owen the inspiration he needs.

Daryll: Whoever wins the next point will be our new champion!

Aisha: Go Owen!

Ref: Good luck to you both! Ready and fight!

Miguel tries the crane kick but Johnny taught Owen to be prepared for that. Owen sees Miguel's foot on the ground and catches it's kick just in time and stops it and blocks it and kicks Miguel in the stomach. Earning the final point!

Ref: Point! Winner!

All Cobras: YEAHHHHHH

All Cobras run up to Owen and hug him! He and Aisha kiss! Miguel bows to Owen very respectfully who bows back.

Daryll: Ladies and gentlemen! Without further ado, let me present this year's new champion, Owen Carroll! And the Cobra Kai dojo!

Owen: Sensei! We did it!

Johnny: Yeahhh

Owen and Johnny hug.

Daryll is about to give the trophy but Miguel asks to and does it.

Miguel: Congratulations Owen!

Owen: Thanks man!

Daryll: Anything you want to say to the people son?

Owen: If it wasn't for my sensei I wouldn't be here! So this is for Sensei Johnny Lawrence and Cobra Kai!

All students and Johnny start chanting "Cobra Kai" along with the audience. Except Sam who doesn't want to root against her dad or Boyfriend.

Robby and Miguel collect their trophies and Johnny walks up to them and Daniel.

Johnny: Robby. Great job! I'm really proud of you! You should be too!

Robby: Thanks Dad! I am!

Johnny turns to Miguel.

Johnny: You're all right Diaz! Good match!

Miguel: Thanks a lot Mr Lawrence!

Daniel: You guys head on. I gotta speak to Sensei Lawrence.

Robby: See you in a bit dad!

Miguel bows to Johnny who bows back. The boys head off.

Daniel: Congratulations Johnny! Each and everyone of your students fought with honour. You deserve this win!

Johnny smiles!

Johnny: Thank you! Daniel.

Daniel smiles. That's probably the first time Johnny said his first name.

Owen finds Aisha after taking a shower.

Owen: Hey!

Aisha: Hey champ! Congratulations! You were amazing!

Owen: Thanks! You too! My mom wants to meet you and wanted to know if you wanted to join us for dinner at the country club?

Aisha: Sounds great!

Sam finds Robby while Moon and Demetri look for Hawk.

Sam: Hey good job sweetie!

Robby: Thanks! 3rd place! That's not bad!

Sam: Of course it isn't!

Johnny meets up with Tommy, Jimmy and Dutch.

Johnny: Hey guys! I did not expect to see you's here! Tommy I didn't think you could leave the hospital?

Tommy: I'm allowed to sign out for 24 hours! Carroll contacted Bobby on Facebook! He thought it would be a nice surprise!

Johnny smiles.

Johnny: Bobby! I figured with that preaching and praying you'd get some of that hair back!

Bobby: Unfortunately god doesn't work that way! But I prayed for your students to win!

Johnny smiles.

Johnny: I'm sure you guys are surprised about me opening up Cobra Kai. But we'll talk about it some other time! Anyway Jimmy how are Jenny and the boys?

Jimmy: They're great! They send their love!

Johnny smiles.

Johnny: Well you tell them I said hi!

Not long after that they took off. Then Ali came over.

Ali: Good job Johnny! Thank you for everything!

Johnny: No problem! You've got one awesome kid Ali!

Ali smiles. Then Johnny notices someone.

Johnny: Hey Daniel come here!

Daniel: Yeah? Wait a minute? Ali?

Ali: Hey Daniel!

Daniel and Ali hug.

Daniel: Ali with an I! How you been?

Ali is about to answer but then Daniel's family come over.

Daniel: Guys this is Ali!

Amanda: Oh my god!

Johnny smiles.

Johnny: I should go find Robby. Later Larusso's, Ali.

Everyone waves.

**About 10 minutes later.**

Owen and Aisha find Ali.

Owen: Mom there's someone I want you to meet. This is Aisha!

Aisha and Ali smile and shake hands.

Ali: It's so nice to meet you Aisha!

Aisha: Thank you! You too! Thank you so much for this invite!

Ali: Oh it's my pleasure! You two ready to go then?

They both nod and the three of them leave.

Author's note: I hope you all like what I did with Aisha's character so far! She is one of my favourite characters and definitely my favourite girl on the show! I am very sad she will not be in season 3.

**In Daniel's car.**

Daniel took Miguel home. He wanted one last moment with him tonight.

Daniel: Remember Miguel, you fought with honour! Everyone did! So no matter what any trophy says, there are no losers! You should be proud of yourself! I know I am!

Miguel smiles!

Miguel: Thanks Mr Larusso! Thank you for everything!

Daniel smiles.

Daniel: It's been an honour to teach you and Robby! I hope Sam will want to get back into karate! But it's her choice.

**At the Cobra Kai dojo.**

Johnny is at the Cobra Kai dojo. Looking at the first place trophy with a can of soda. He is done drinking for is so happy! Cobra Kai won fair and square! He and Robby have a great relationship now! Sam took him home. Daniel and Johnny buried the hatchet, he saw his old Cobra friends, (well most of them), he has a friendship with Ali, (he has no intention to ask her out). He also finally has a successful career! Someone comes into the dojo. Johnny goes to see who.

Johnny: Robby? Owen?

It's a man in the shadows.

Shadowed man: Congratulations! You did what I always thought you could do. You won!

Johnny freezes. _"Oh no not him. Anyone but him"_

Shadowed man: Cobra Kai is back where it belongs! Back on top!

Johnny is freaking out a little.

Shadowed man: Everyone closed a book on us! They thought we were done! But now they see..

The shadowed man turns out to be the worst man possible. John Kreese! The man everyone thought was dead.

Kreese: That the real story's only just begun!

Johnny sighs. Realising that his worst ever nightmare has come through.

Author's note: End of chapter and season 1! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and season! I loved writing it and can't wait to write season 2! I just wanna thank you all for reading it and a big thank you must go to spiderduck1985 for posting a review to every chapter and for inspiring me to write a Cobra Kai fanfic with his own! Thanks so much mate! Everyone go check out this genius's writing! One more thing I wanna say is that I've heard a theory that Kreese coming back is a hallucination of Johnny's head from all the beer. Well the last thing I shall say here is "Of course it's happening inside your head Johnny! Why should that mean it's not real?


	16. Chapter 16

**At the Cobra Kai dojo.**

Johnny and Kreese are staring at each other right in the eyes.

Johnny: I thought you were dead.

Kreese smokes his cigar.

Kreese: Oh did you now? Well you were clearly wrong. This is a nice dojo! We really can train hard in here!

Johnny rolls his eyes.

Johnny: What do you mean by we?

Kreese stops the smiling he has been doing.

Kreese: Johnny I won't beat about the bush. I wanna help you.

Johnny: Fat chance.

Kreese: I understand that you probably don't think you need my help. I saw the tournament. You trained Carroll well. Just like I trained you.

Johnny is very angry and punches Kreese but he blocks it and slams Johnny to the ground.

Kreese: Ha ha you forgot that I taught you everything you know.

Johnny: Not everything.

Johnny kicks Kreese's cigar out of his mouth and the cigar goes flying into the bin.

Author's note: That is definetly one of the best moves on the show.

Kreese: Not bad Johnny! Not bad!

Johnny attacks Kreese who keeps blocking and then kicks Johnny into the trophy desk and then Johnny keeps fighting but then Kreese kicks him into the mirror.

Kreese: Listen to me. I didn't come here because I wanted to fight you. I just want to talk to you.

Johnny: About what? How you taught me to fight dirty? How you broke my second place trophy? How you tried to kill me?

Kreese: Johnny. I never tried to kill you.

In anger Johnny attacks Kreese again but the older man keeps blocking everything and then sweeps Johnny's leg which causes Johnny to fall down.

Kreese: All I'm asking is that you hear me out.

Johnny knows he cannot fight Kreese anymore.

Johnny: Fine. What do you want?

Kreese: You know what I want Johnny. I want to help you. I can help you train Carroll and the rest of them.

Johnny: I don't need your help. I've been handling this teaching stuff just fine.

Kreese is about to say something but then the dojo catches on fire from the cigar.

Kreese: Shit. I'll be back.

Kreese leaves. The sprinklers put the fire out.

**The next morning at Ali and Owen's house.**

Owen wakes up and goes downstairs. He sees his mom in the kitchen.

Owen: Morning Mom!

Ali: Morning champ.

They hug each other.

Ali: I made sausages.

Owen: Thanks!

They sit down and eat the sausages.

Ali: Owen I know this might seem like a bad time. But I have been wondering how your last name became Carroll.

Owen sighs.

Owen: Well I don't know the best way to say this but I just really wanted to have my own last name. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to be my own person.

Ali sighs and nods.

Ali: I understand. Did Grandma and Grandpa have any problem with that.

Owen: No. They were completely fine with it. But I am thinking I want it changed back to Mills to be honest.

Ali has tears in her eyes and smiles and her and Owen hug again.

**Later that night at Johnny and Robby's apartment**

Johnny is watching tv. He has his hand in a bowl of ice for where he hit it against the mirror. Somebody knocks on the door. Johnny looks through the peephole and opens it. It's Ali with a cake.

Ali: Congratulations Sensei!

Johnny smiles.

Johnny: Thank you Ali! You wanna come in.

She does and soon they're sitting down eating the cake.

Johnny: This is really good! You always were a great baker!

Ali smiles.

Ali: Thank you! Listen Johnny I came here also to say thank you for everything. You helped me and Owen fix our relationship and he's so happy and confident now! But with my parents passing this is a hard time for the both of us. Thank you for being there.

Johnny: Don't thank me Ali. I was glad to be able to help your son. He's a great kid!

Ali: Yeah he is!

Johnny: Better than I was at his age.

Ali: Oh you weren't that bad. It was more of your Sensei's influence on you that was bad.

Johnny smiles but very slightly. He is uneasy at the mention of Kreese.

Ali: Is something wrong?

Johnny: No. Thanks!

Ali smiles. Then the phone rings.

Johnny: One sec.

Johnny goes to answer it. He hears Kreese's voice.

Kreese: Hear me out. Smitty's diner. 8am.

Johnny: Hello?

Kreese has hung up. Johnny sets the phone down and goes back to sit next to Ali.

Johnny: They had the wrong number.

**At the Larusso house.**

Daniel and Amanda are in the kitchen having some champagne.

Daniel: It's nice to be alone together! With Anthony having a sleepover and Sam out with her friends at Applebee's.

Amanda: Yeah it's really nice and rare!

Daniel: I'm proud of Miguel and Robby! I know Owen won but I'm seriously proud of them both!

Amanda: I'm glad to hear that! You always said you cared more about Fighting with honour than winning!

Daniel: That is true!

The doorbell rings. Daniel goes to answer it and sees Carmen Diaz with a cake.

The three of them sit down and eat it.

Amanda: Oh my god Carmen this is delicious!

Daniel: Yeah! Very delicious!

Carmen: Thank you!

Amanda: Miguel is lucky!

Carmen: In more ways than one! You know, when we first moved here Miguel had a tough time making friends. I never imagined a few months later there'd be a crowd of people cheering for him! And I never imagined there could be a non violent type of fighting! I never approved of violence!

Daniel smiles.

Daniel: You can be strong without being violent!

Carmen and Amanda smile.

**At Applebees.**

The Cobras, Miyagi do, Sam, Moon and Demetri are sitting at their table eating nachos while Aisha films an Instagram post.

Aisha: So you might be wondering what a team does after they win the championship. The answer? Victory nachos!

Everyone is cheering and toasting to each other.

Aisha: It was supposed to be a round of drinks but the waitress was not feeling Hawk's Fake ID.

Hawk: Hey! Don't talk about that ok? My parents follow you.

Aisha: Sorry Mr and Mrs Moskowitz! Anyway until next time, no mercy bitches!

Aisha sends the post and sits back down.

Demetri: I gotta say it's nice to be at a victory party!

Hawk: Yeah except you had nothing to do with the victory.

Hawk grabs Demetri's nacho and eats it.

Demetri: Well I would like to point out that there are other people here who didn't have anything to do with the victory either.

Hawk: That's not my point.

Demetri shrugs.

Demetri: Well it doesn't matter.

Owen: Yeah the point is we're here to celebrate!

Aisha: Well then here's to Cobra Kai, good friends, and the hot all valley champ!

Everyoen toasts.

**At Smitty's diner the next morning.**

Johnny comes in and sees Kreese. He sits across from him.

Johnny: Let's make this fast.

Kreese sighs and a waitress comes over.

Waitress: You know what you want?

Johnny: I'm not hungry.

Kreese: How's the corn beef hash?

Waitress: It's fine.

Kreese: I'll have it well done. Bring me a cup of sanka as well. Red hot just like you doll face.

The waitress didn't like that.

Waitress: Right.

The waitress leaves.

Johnny: Alright let's get this over with.

Kreese: Are you familiar with Brumation?

Johnny shakes his head.

Kreese: In the winter some animals bury themselves in a hole and sleep there for months.

Johnny: That's call hibernation.

Kreese: No. That's for warm blooded creatures. But for cold blooded ones like the snake, it's brumation. The only difference is the snake doesn't sleep. It lies there and waits for the right moment to emerge. And that moment is now.

Johnny rolls his eyes.

Johnny: Oh is it?

Kreese smirks.

Kreese: Listen to me kid. I've been all over the world. After Cobra Kai shut down I knew I had to keep fighting to stay alive. So I had to reenlist. I trained seals, ran strikes, among other things. But when I climbed out of my hole, the world had changed. Kid's today are coddled. They get trophies just for showing up. Someone has to do something. Someone has to stop the ass kissing and start the ass kicking! That's why we're here. The world needs Cobra Kai.

Johnny smirks.

Johnny: I know that. Why do you think I reopened it? But you've got a problem. There is no we.

Kreese: I'm just saying that I could help you.

Johnny: Yeah well I don't need your help.

Kreese: Sure. It looks like that after Carroll won the tournament. But those students of yours..

Johnny bangs the table.

Johnny: You stay the hell away from all my students. You understand? You ruined my life.

Kreese: Johnny we've had our disagreements but don't you think that's a bit much? You had no life before we met. You remember? You had no friends before we met. You had nothing but a shitty stepdad who made you cry everynight. Remember?

Johnny: I remember alright. I remember you doing back then what you're doing right now. Trying to find my weakness. But I'm not a kid anymore. You're not my sensei. I'm not afraid of you.

Johnny gets up.

Johnny: But you are right. The world does need Cobra Kai. But Cobra Kai doesn't need you.

Johnny leaves.

**At the Cobra Kai dojo.**

Owen drives himself, Aisha, Sara and Hawk to the dojo.

Hawk: Ok so I get my license next week. My Mom is going to give me her Sentra. I'm thinking of putting a racing stripe down the middle.

Owen: Subtle! I like it! Now Moon doesn't have to drive you everytime you wanna go anywhere.

Hawk: Shut up man!

Hawk playfully punches Owen. They see new people outside the dojo.

Sara: Cool! New students!

Hawk: Fresh fish! Watch this!

Hawk: Hey mouth breathers move it.

Chris: Sorry. I'll get the door.

Hawk: So you guys wanna be Cobra Kai's huh?

Hawk pretends to punch them which makes them flinch.

Hawk: You got a long road ahead of you.

Hawk goes inside. While Owen talks to the students.

Owen: Ignore him guys. He has a big rep to protect.

The students smile. When everyone goes in they see burned walls, broken windows and popcorn, pizza and sodas. Johnny comes out.

Johnny: The dojo is closed to new students today.

Chris: We just wanted to sign up after we saw the tournament.

Johnny: Do I need to say it again? Come back tomorrow with your chequebooks.

They leave.

Johnny: Alright guys. As the winning dojo, we're gonna have a fun but important lesson. I brought my son's laptop. I assume you guys have heard of an awesome movie called over the top?

All students: NO SENSEI.

Johnny sighs.

Johnny: Well that's what we're gonna do today. This may be cool but it's still a lesson. This will help you be ready for anything.

That sounded awesome to them all. But Owen decides he has something to talk to Sensei about after class has ended.

**After class has ended.**

Owen decided not to talk to Sensei. It had to be a sensitive subject. Besides he had plans. He and Aisha were going with Sak and Robby to the beach club. He decided not to ask Robby either.

**At the hardware store.**

Johnny has just bought mirror glass which he needs after his fight with Kreese. He puts it in the trunk of his car. He gets in his car and takes off.

**At the Larusso house. In the dojo.**

Daniel is practising his Kata. Then Amanda calls for dinner. When all 4 Larusso's are sitting down and eating, Sam has something to ask.

Sam: Hey Dad, are you enjoying training Miguel and Robby?

Daniel: Well Sam, that I am!

Sam giggles.

Sam: You got room for one more?

Daniel smiles when he realises what Sam is talking about.

Daniel: Yeah! Once this last week of school is over it's back to usual training.

Sam: Sounds great!

Daniel: Back at Mr Miyagi's house! I've been keeping it clean to have it ready for when the guys are back to training.

Sam: As in painting the house and sanding the deck?

Daniel: Yep!

Sam: Eh no we'll find a job for you.

Sam giggles, Amanda and Daniel smile.

Daniel: Anthony? What about you?

Anthony: Is it still chores or is there any actual karate?

Daniel: No chores are part of it. You start with..

Anthony: I'll stick with camp.

Daniel sighs and shakes his head a little and Sam and Amanda laugh.

**At the Cobra Kai dojo.**

Johnny has just finished putting up the new mirror and then Kreese comes into the dojo.

Kreese: I just wanna say one thing and then I'm gone.

Johnny: Fine. Quickly.

Kreese: I'm sorry.

Johnny doesn't know how to respond to that.

Kreese: You were young. I went overboard. I just couldn't stand seeing you lose. I took it too personally. I took it as my own loss. So I'm sorry. For years I've regretted that night. Then I heard you brought Cobra Kai back. I thought this couod be my second chance to redeem myself. Because I promise you, I want nothing more in this world. I understand if you never wanna see me again. But just remember that I'm the guy who always rooted for you.

Johnny has no idea what to believe.

Kreese: Oh I just remembered.

Kreese takes out Johnny's 2nd place trophy thst he broke that night.

Kreese: I fixed it! It may say 2nd place but in my opinion, you were always the better fighter.

Johnny did not expect any of this. He is especially focusing on Kreese saying all he wants is a second chance. Because thst's what he wanted. Johnny wanted a second chance to be a good fighter, a second chance with Robby, a second chance with Ali. He got all of that.

Kreese smiles.

Kreese: See you kid.

Kreese walks out but Johnny has something to say.

Johnny: Hold up.

Kreese pauses to smile evilly and turns back.

Kreese: Yes?

Johnny: You really want a second chance?

Kreese: More than anything.

Johnny: I know something about that. Ok. You want a chance to be better, you'll have it. ONE chance. You screw up once, your gone. I mean it. You're not to teach without me and you're not allowed in this dojo when I'm not here. Can you agree to all that?

Kreese smiles.

Kreese: Of course I can Johnny!

End of chapter. Hope you's liked it. If there was anything in particular that you liked please let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

Johnny and Daniel may have buried the hatchet but Johnny really wanted to change his car to a Cobra Kai car. Daniel found it entertaining when he saw it.

Daniel: I gotta admit this is pretty badass!

Johnny: It sure is!

Daniel: So how are things going with you and Robby living together?

Johnny: Great! It's amazing how some things can feel like they were always happening when they weren't.

Johnny knew he had to say that last sentence to Daniel. Daniel understands too.

Daniel: Very true. Teaching still going good?

Johnny wonders if he should tell Daniel about Kreese. He decides it ain't Daniel's business and that he doesn't wanted the hatchet to be dug out.

Daniel: It's going good! Classes are filling up fast. How's it going for you?

Daniel: Good! It'll be my first lesson since before the tournament tomorrow. And Sam is gonna join! She'll resume her training.

Johnny: Nice!

Daniel smiles.

**Tomorrow outside Johnny and Robby's apartment.**

Sam is waiting for Miguel and Robby and Miguel to come out. They are now neighbours and are of course pretty close friends. Sam is glad her boyfriend and one of her best friends get along. Well she's glad all her friends get along with Robby. Sam has always hated when people are mad. She wants friends to always get along. Of course she doesn't take that to heart as much as Moon does. But close enough!

Author's note: I'm not sure if always wanting her friends to get along is how Sam actually feels on the show but I want her to be like this in this version.

They arrive at the Miyagi dojo and see Daniel.

Daniel: Hey guys! Alright! Perfect attendance on day one!

Sam: So what's our first lesson?

Daniel: Follow me and see for yourself.

Daniel leads them a little bit and then pours a bag of sand onto the ground and makes a circle with it.

Sam: If we're gonna play with sand can't we just go to the beach?

Daniel chuckles.

Daniel: Not today. Tell me, do you guys believe that a few people are outnumbered if they go up against 20 people?

The 3 students nod.

Daniel: Well this lesson shall prove how a few people can be as strong as 20. Are you all ready?

Robby: Yes Mr Larusso.

Miguel: I was born ready!

Sam: Let's do this!

Daniel: Ok! Sam and Miguel get in the circle.

They get in.

Daniel: Ok. Face me, bow.

They bow.

Daniel: Face each other, bow.

They bow.

**At the Cobra Kai dojo.**

Johnny is talking on the phone.

Johnny: Yeah we're always looking for new recruits. Now of course they are filling up fast but we have a 4pm and 5pm class. Yeah we accept boys and girls. Gender what? Ok is this a prank call?

Hawk has just come in and he is on the phone looking pretty annoyed.

Hawk: Oh for god sake will you just stop being a little bitch and just come sign up already? Well then stop acting like one! Look I'll talk to you later.

Hawk hangs up and goes over to Owen.

Owen: Everything ok?

Hawk scoffs.

Hawk: It's Demetri. He's trying to see if Sensei will give him easier lessons and not let him get hit if he joins.

Owen laughed and rolled his eyes. Hawk wasn't amused.

Hawk: You actually find this funny? He's trying to get off easy while the rest of us had to train harder than ever to be badass.

Owen: Yeah but it's not that big a deal. It's a little annoying but it doesn't take away anything from us.

Hawk seemed to agree because he dropped it and went to get changed. When he came back out he called two new students Chris and Mitch over.

Hawk: Ok I'm thinking the nicknames for you guys should be shithead 1 and shithead 2.

Chris: Well my name is..

Hawk: DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?

Owen walks over.

Owen: What are you doing?

Hawk: Coming up with their nicknames. I think Sensei would approve of shithead 1 and shithead 2.

Owen rolls his eyes.

Owen: Don't be an asshole.

Hawk: Wait a minute! Assface and douchebag! Ok those are your names.

Sara and Aisha hear it and walk over.

Sara: What's going on?

Hawk: I'm coming up with their nicknames.

Aisha rolls her eyes.

Aisha: Are you trying to be hated? That's a dick move.

Hawk: Oh and Sensei calling me lip wasn't a dick move?

Owen: Sensei explained all that. Oh right that was right before you came in.

Hawk: What did he say?

Owen: That he's doing it to make us all strong in a sentence.

Hawk: That's what I'm doing.

Aisha: No Hawk you're trying to make yourself seem on top. Maybe you don't realise it and maybe you're not doing it yet but you will be at some point.

Hawk scoffs. Owen turns to Chris and Mitch.

Owen: Look guys ignore him. He acts like he's all hard but he's secretly afraid of butterflies!

Everyone but Hawk starts laughing. Owen notices this.

Owen: Ok I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Look let's just drop this ok? No name calling and no secret revealing.

Hawk: Ok.

Kreese opens the door. He doesn't like any of the students.

Hawk: Who's that?

Owen: I dunno.

Owen walks over to Kreese.

Owen: Excuse me can I help you?

Kreese gives Owen a look that seems like the kind of look that says "So you're the guy I have to go through huh?". Owen does not like that look one bit.

Kreese: No. But maybe I could help you.

Johnny comes out and sees Kreese. Who goes over to Johnny, out of Owen's hearing.

Johnny: What the hell is wrong with you? I said tomorrow.

Kreese: Tomorrow, today, who can keep track? Am I right?

Johnny doesn't answer Kreese.

Johnny: Alright everyone fall in.

**Back at Miyagi do**

Sam and Miguel are trying dance like moves.

Daniel: Guys this technique..

Miguel: This doesn't really feel like a technique Mr Larusso. It feels like more of a dance.

Sam: Yeah when are we doing the holky polky and turning ourselves around?

Daniel: Look guys if you manage this nobody will mess with you.

Daniel gets a text from Amanda to come to the dealership asap.

Daniel: Oh I gotta go help your mom out with something. I'll be back as soon as I can. Robby take turns with them.

**Back to Cobra Kai.**

Johnny: Alright class this is Mr Kreese. But he is just an observer. Just act like he's not even here.

Kreese doesn't respond to this.

Johnny: Mr Carroll warm them up.

Owen: Yes Sensei.

Owen bows to Johnny, Kreese, then the students. They all bow back to him.

Owen: Fighting positions.

They all get in the fighting positions.

Owen: Jab punch, hiyah

The students do that.

Owen: Force strike, hiyah

The students do that.

Owen: Lep sweep, hiyah

The students do that.

Owen and the students practise this for 2 for minutes.

Johnny: Alright that's enough. Good job Carroll. Fall in.

Owen: Yes Sensei.

Owen falls in.

Johnny: Ok. You all probably might think that after winning the all valley tournament that you can beat anyone so easily. It's easy for that to go to your head. I've been there. But winning one championship don't mean squat. You need to keep moving forward. So the first thing you'll do is fight someone out of your league. Bert, Hawk, up front on the mat.

Bert and Hawk get on the mat.

Johnny: Alright listen up. Bert you went down without a challenge at the tournament.

Bert didn't like hearing that.

Johnny: You're opponent was twice your size. You need to keep moving forward in that area to improve and possibly take down an opponent twice your size. So you and Hawk will be sparring partners for a while. Is that understood you both?

Bert and Hawk: Yes Sensei.

Johnny: Good. Face me, bow, face each other, bow.

They do that.

Johnny: On guard, fight.

Bert tries to kick Hawk but Hawk blocks and kicks Bert onto the ground very hard. Kreese is impressed.

Johnny: One point Hawk.

Bert gets back up.

Johnny: On guard, fight.

Bert tries to sweep Hawk's leg but Hawk blocks that and then punches Bert to knock him down.

Johnny: That's two points for Hawk.

Bert is pissed off but gets back up.

Johnny: Ready and fight.

Hawk succeeds in sweeping Bert's leg which gets Bert on the ground and then Hawk kicks his stomach.

Johnny: 3 points Hawk. Winner.

Hawk feels very powerful right now and Bert gets up.

Johnny: Alright you two are gonna be sparring together but remember, don't get cocky Hawk. Don't give up Bert.

**After class ends.**

Everyone gets changed and is on their way leaving. After Owen gets changed, Kreese walks up to him.

Kreese: You're good at leading drills Mr Carroll!

Owen isn't sure what to say to this man.

Owen: Thank you.

Kreese: Almost as strong as back when your Sensei was my student.

Owen: Wait, you were Sensei's Sensei?

Kreese: You better believe it kid! I tell you I never trained a tougher student in my whole life. Nobody would be able to do the job like he could.

Owen: Sensei Lawrence is awesome!

Kreese: He is indeed. Right well I will see you tomorrow. Bright and early.

Owen: Cool.

Owen heads out. Johnny was watching the whole thing. Kreese just now notices.

Kreese: He's a good kid Johnny! I won't lie. He reminds me of you.

Johnny: Carroll is definitely a good kid.

Kreese: Anyway I better get moving. I'm hoping I can come to tomorrow's lessom?

Johnny thinks for a bit.

Johnny: Fine. Just keep track this time.

Kreese smiles and leaves.

**The next day, at Miyagi do.**

The 3 students arrive. They see Daniel is out back at a pond.

Daniel: Hey guys. Come here. Mr Miyagi built this pond a few years before he died. He said it was a monument to balance. But today, it is not going to balance bonsai's. It's gonna help the 3 of you learn the wheel technique. Hop in.

None of the students look happy to hear this.

Miguel: You want us to get in there?

Daniel: I do. Maybe just two at a time though. Sam and Robby first.

Robby: You could have told us to bring our swimsuits.

Daniel: Come on Robby a little water never hurt anyone.

**Back to Cobra Kai.**

All students are sparring. They are all more or less evenly matched. Except for Bert and Hawk. Hawk is owning Bert. But Bert refuses to give up which gains him respect from Hawk. All of the sparring goes on for 20 more minutes.

Johnny: Alright guys that's enough. All of you did a good job. There's room for a lot of improvement though. But good work. Class dismissed.

**Back to Miyagi do.**

Sam, Robby and Miguel have all tried the wheel technique. They are all soaking wet but proud. Sam gives the boys a ride home after they're all dry.

Sam: Well that lesson actually was great!

Miguel: Yeah. I think we finally got it.

Sam giggles.

Sam: So Miguel how is it going with you and Sara?

Miguel: Things are going really well! What about you two? Told Mr Larusso yet?

Sam: We plan to. I just don't know how Dad would feel. I know he'd be cool but I'm pretty sure he'd be cool!

Robby: Me tol!

**Later that night at Cobra Kai.**

It's just Johnny and Kreese there.

Kreese: You really are a good teacher Johnny. Having that tiny kid against Hawk really is a good lesson. Especially with what you believe with keep moving forward.

Johnny: I know what I'm doing.

Kreese: I didn't say you didn't. How about we get a couple of beers on me?

Johnny: Nah I'm good.

Kreese: Come on. You can walk me through tomorrow's lesson.

Johnny: Oh so you're coming back tomorrow huh?

Kreese: As long as that's ok with you.

Johnny shrugs. Nothing bad has happened with Kreese yet.

Johnny: Alright. Let's go get them beers.

Kreese: Great! I just need to make a quick call first.

Kreese goes to the bathroom and gets out his phone and goes to contacts and clicks on the name Terry.

Kreese: Hey Terry! Things are going well so far. Sending in your nephew Mitch to spy on this place and have him pretend to not know karate in case didn't Johnny didn't let me back in was a great idea!

Terry: I told you it would work John! You trained me and now you train my nephew!

Kreese: Indeed! I'll let you know how he progresses later.

Terry: Sounds great!

Kreese smiles.

End of episode. Let me know what you think of this surprising twist.


	18. Chapter 18

All Cobras, Miyagi do and Moon and Demetri just arrived at the beach. They were gonna stay there for the day. Starting with a few volleyball games. That was Sara's idea. Everyone agreed. They decided for it to be dojos against each other. With Moon with Miyagi do and Demetri with Cobra Kai. When volleyball was over a couple of girls came over and noticed the Cobra Kai towel.

"Cobra Kai? Didn't you guys win that karate tournament?"

Everyone thought Owen or Hawk would answer first but it was Demetri.

"The all valley? The rumble in Reseda? Yes! Yes we did indeed!" Said Demetri.

Everyone had their eyes wide at Demetri. Sam and Moon actually giggled at that a little bit. Hawk was the only one who seemed pissed off though. He didn't mind telling Demetri so when tne girls left after asking Demetri for a possible game later.

"Look at you player!" Said Moon.

"Yeah. If you could earn that Cobra Kai credit that you have no problem taking then that would be cool. When are you ever gonna sign up?" Asked Hawk.

"Well I don't know Eli I've been kind of enjoying the gain without the pain!" Responded Demetri.

Hawk actually froze up for a second at hearing his birth name. He started looking around as if thinking someone special might hear it. Everyone rolled their eyes a little. Though Moon did it quite playfully.

"For the millionth time, do not call me that!" Said an angry Hawk.

Demetri started to get a bit uneasy.

"It's only a name"

Hawk was getting even more angry.

"Ok why don't we take a walk and then come back when you're calm again?" Suggested Owen to Hawk.

"Fine"

Owen and Hawk walked a bit further up.

"What are you getting all upset about? Why is hearing your name so bad?" Asked Owen.

Hawk was calmest around Owen. He had always been calmest around Owen. He wondered why a few times? Was it because unlike Demetri, Owen didn't speak for Hawk back when he was Eli? Because Owen didn't try to convince Eli that confidence was just stupid? Was it because Owen didn't always tell the new person in their group that Eli would barely speak? Was it because Owen very rarely mentioned the waterbed at sleepovers? There were probably a lot of reasons.

"That name was the one that got made fun of and bullied every day" Replied Hawk.

The memories were enough to annoy Hawk.

Owen could understand that. Back when Hawk was Eli he was the one who got bullied the most. Everyone in their group did at one point. Owen remembers how the whole group started. First it was just him and Sara who were both instantly best friends! Then it was Eli, then Demetri, Sam, Moon, Aisha, then finally Miguel. Owen cannot help but sometimes wonder if Eli worried none of his friends actually liked him. That is a big lie. Everyone in the group likes Eli! He may be very wuiet but he's super nice as well. He always let people borrow stuff. He let them come over when they wanted. They often had group sleepovers! Nobody cared about Eli having sleep enuresis. That's what Owen liked about his friends! They were just a nice bunch of people! And one of them is the love of his life!

"I know that getting bullied a lot wasn't any kind of fun for you or anything. But you also got 7 great friends. All I'm trying to say is something that I think you've forgotten lately. Eli moscowitz was not a loser. He was someone we all really liked. Of course we like Hawk as well"

Hawk just nodded at first. Taking that in. Then he spoke.

"Thanks" Said Hawk sincerely.

Owen smiled and winked. Then they went back to their friends. Hawk said sorry to Demetri and vice versa.

When they were heading back home Moon had something to say to Owen.

"Owen I just wanna say thanks for helping out hawk today. And all those other times you've helped him feel better and calm down. As you've known him longer you can do it better than I can! I know he really appreciates it! And so do I" Said Moon. Who really did look appreciative.

"No problem! I know that he's sensitive and that he is still Eli in there. So how is it going with you two?" Asked Owen.

"Really good thank you! What about you and Aisha? You guys are the star couple ever since the tournament!" Said Moon.

Owen chuckles.

"Thanks! Things are going great! Never better actually!"

"That's awesome! I was thinking maybe the four of us would go on a double date? The day After valleyfest maybe?" Asked Moon.

"That sounds great! I'll check with Aisha!" Promised Owen.

Moon smiled.

"Thanks"

**At Cobra Kai the next day.**

Everyone is leaving since the class has ended. Sensei Kreese is someone all of them are cool with. Not to mention Hawk pretty much idolises him. Hawk, Sara and Aisha get in Owen's car and the 4 of them are heading off to valleyfest. Moon, Demetri and Miyagi do are all headed there in Moon's car. Valleyfest is a place anyone can enjoy! Even if you are just there for the food.

**At Valleyfest.**

As the Cobras are arriving so does Miyagi do. They get out of the cars and see each other.

"Hey guys! How was karate?" Asked Moon.

"Badass! Sensei Kreese taught us how to do this flip kick thing. I cannot wait to try that out" Says Hawk.

"Haha I'll bet!" Replies Sam.

Author's notes: Hawk and Sam are quite good friends in this version. I know that that is probably obvious but I just felt I should say that. Since they were enemies in season 2 but I felt in season 1 they could have been friends through Miguel.

Unfortunately some very unpleasant people showed up. Kyler, Brucks and Yasmine.

"Well well look who we got here" Says Kyler, who seems to have regained the lost confidence after Owen kicked his ass.

Yasmine on the other hand...

"Guys lets just get out of here. This stupid valleyfest ain't worth our time. Neither are these losers" Says Yasmine.

Yasmine can act like she's too cool to be here, but she's trying to look at anywhere but Aisha. Yasmine has been terrified of Aisha ever since the canyon party.

Kyler rolls his eyes.

"Whatever"

Yasmine gets pissed off.

"You's either come with me now or you can both walk home" Threatened Yasmine.

All of the the good kid gang smiled! Seeing Yasmine talk back that way to Kyler of all people was nice. And someone like Brucks would never walk home when a ride is on offer.

"Whatever. You heard her Ky. Let's go. This place is going downhill if these losers are here" Says Brucks.

Yasmine and Brucks head off while Kyler shoots a glare first and then leaves.

Everyone has a good time and every couple is making out later on. Demetri isn't but later he sees those two girls from the beach and goes to say hi.

After a while Demetri comes back with a piece of paper.

"Demetri what's that?" Asked Sam.

"Phone numbers! Those girls from the beach I was talking to gave them to me! We all have a lot in commom!"

Everyone was pretty impressed. Even Hawk.

"Nice to see that you had it in you my friend" Says Hawk.

"Thank you El.. I mean Hawk" Says Demetri.

Hawk smiles.

**Later that night.**

Owen is getting ready for bed. It was an awesome night! Hanging with Aisha was great! He was also glad about Demetri getting the phone numbers. He's also glad that Demetri started calling Hawk Hawk. Demetri seems really excited about those girls! Apparently they binge watch Harry Potter weekly. Just like Demetri! Among many other things! He'll have to ask Demetri what made him finally want to put himself out there to ask a girl out after all these years. Well he'll definitely do it next time.

End of chapter. Sorry it wasn't as long as the others. Without Daniel looking for students I wasn't sure how to do this one. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**At the Cobra Kai dojo.**

Demetri knocks and goes in.

"Hello?"

Demetri sees Kreese come out.

"Oh good. I was afraid you might be the other guy. He's a little unhinged" Says Demetri. Still remembering when Johnny body slammed him onto the mat.

Kreese just stared at Demetri while he took his shoes off.

"I have been requested to join this club by a few of my friends. So I figure it's time to give it another go. But I have a few ground rules. I prefer to take a flag football approach to my karate training. Ideally learn how to hit and kick without actually being hit and kicked. Along with that I have a bit of a thing about personal space. The other cobras are just gonna have to accept that" Says Demetri.

Kreese has a look on his face that makes it hard to tell what he is thinking.

"Woah! That is quite a tattoo! I don't wanna be picky but I'm not sure it's entirely correct. You see the hood of,the Indo-Chinese spitting Cobra is much smaller and their pupils are actually round. Not the vertical type your artist opted for. So I'd say it's an easy enough fix to correct the... pupils" Says Demetri who pauses as Kreese is glaring at him. He then takes a nervous gulp.

Next thing you know, Demetri is running out of the dojo with a bloody nose.

"Shit shit shit" Says Demetri before he runs off.

**At Miyagi do.**

Sam, Miguel and Robby are training. Well Miguel is. Sam and Robby are training and making out. Miguel tries not to look.

Sam gets an idea asking if anyone wants to go to the beach club the next day. Everyone but Demetri responds. They say yes.

**At Cobra Kai the next day.**

Owen and Sara are warming up. Kreese is talking to Hawk and Aisha about when he was fighting in the military.

"You've gotta understand it was a hellhole. Warlords controlled whole swats of the city. My team and I were charged with cleaning the place up" Brags Kreese.

Aisha looks impressed but skeptical while Hawk thinks this story is great.

"How many warlords did you kill?" Asks Hawk.

"You keep track of every ant you step on?" Asks Kreese.

Owen doesn't like that one bit. Neither does Sara or Aisha by the looks of it. Hawk looks cool with it though.

"Badass!" Says Hawk.

Meanwhile Johnny is having issues with the landlord.

"Are you kidding me man? I have more students and you're raising the rent?" Asks Johnny who is outraged.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. The more students you have, the more money you have, the more rent you can afford to pay. Besides you can have the storage room for free" Says the landlord.

"The storage room was already part of it. I wasn't gonna keep your shit in here for free. I should have charged you rent" Says a pissed off Johnny.

"Look my friend I.."

"I am not your friend. We are not friends. We had a handshake deal" Reminds Johnny.

"But that's becase you had shitty credit. Fine let's make a new handhake deal"

"Fine" Says Johnny.

Johnny squeezes his hand.

"Ow ok" Says the landlord.

"Now get the hell out of my dojo" Says Johnny.

The landlord does so but Johnny stops him.

"No no. The back door"

"Son of a bitch" Says the landlord.

"Yeah don't let the door hit your ass on the way out"

"It's my door" Says the landlord as he leaves.

**Back in the main dojo.**

"They were outgunned, we were outmanned. I tell you riwanda was no joke" Says Kreese to Hawk and Aisha.

Owen is about to point out Kreese's mistake but then Johnny comes out.

"Ok listen up. We got new students. Let's see what all of you are made of. I thought my last group of recruits was pathetic. But if you do what I tell you to do. You will at least have a chance of becoming a fighter. But to do that you have to fight. So which one of you has the balls to take on the champ" Asks Johnny to all of his new students.

"I'll do it" Says someone Johnny recognises.

"Sorry this class is for teenagers"

"Well I can take them! Besides I have got a lot of cash to burn" Says the man.

Johnny take the cash.

"Have it your way chubbs" Says Johnny.

The man stops smiling.

"My name is raymond"

"Whatever. Mr Carroll. Show this guy what Cobra Kai is all about" Says Johnny.

Owen bows and goes on the mat. Raymond does the same.

Owen is embarrased to say he beat Raymond with no trouble. But then..

"I'll take him on"

A girl said that.

Johnny smiles.

"Mr Carroll. You know what to do"

Owen and the girl bow.

This girl really puts up a fight. Owen actually finds it hard to land a hit on the noob. But eventually takes her down.

"I'm Owen"

The girl kicks him onto the ground.

"Tory. With a Y"

**After training ends at Miyagi do, on the way to the beach club.**

Sam is driving Robby, Miguel and Moon.

"Oh my god I haven't been at the beach club in forever!" Says Moon.

"I can't believe I'm allowed back in here" Says Robby.

"What do you mean?" Asks Miguel.

"Well it's a long story. I'd rather not go into it"

**At Cobra Kai.**

Hawk is facetiming Demetri.

"It's normal to be hit in a karate dojo. What's the big deal?" Asks Hawk.

"I looked up what that man did to me Eli. That is a year in prison. Along with the price of a 10,000 dollar fine" Replies Demetri.

Hawk rolls his eyes. He thought Demetri had changed since he could get those girl's phone numbers at valleyfest.

"For god sake Demetri quit it. I don't wanna have to knock sense into you if you do something. So be careful and think about what you do"

"Eli I'm only trying to say that I don't know how that man could possibly expect to get away with it" Says Demetri.

"Look Demetri can you just leave it alone? It's just part of the training. You don't have to go back. Please just leave it?" Asks Hawk.

Demetri can tell Hawk isn't asking. But if it's normal then Demetri decides to forget it.

"Well ok. I'm gonna be staying home to recover from my injuries"

"Right. Bye" Said Hawk.

"Bye Eli"

"Why are you calling me that? I thought you were calling me Hawk now" Says Hawk.

"Right. Bye Hawk"

Hawk hangs up.

Owen and Sara caught the end of the conversation.

"Hawk are you ok?" Asks Sara.

"I'm fine. Looks like Demetri ain't Cobra Kai material though" Says Hawk.

"What?"

"He couldn't handle training with Mr Kreese. Anyway we going to the beach club or not?" Asks Hawk.

"Where's Aisha?" Asks Sara

"She went to the convenience store and she's gonna drive her own car" Says Owen.

"Oh ok" Says Sara.

"I'll be back in a sec" Says Owen who goes back in before Sara or Hawk can say anything.

"Mr Carroll can I help you?" Asks Johnny.

"Yeah I'm a little worried about Mr Kreese. My friend Demetri came in here and he roughed him up"

"Ah the mouthy one. He probably deserved it" Says Johnny.

"Look I know you guys are old friends but some of his stories just don't add up" Says a worried Owen.

"Look John Kreese and I go way back. It's complicated but everyone deserves a 2nd chance. Don't worry. I'm on top of it all" Promises Johnny.

"Ok"

**At the convenience store.**

Aisha is about to buy a drink and gets a text from Sam to see if she is still coming to the beach club. Aisha responds yes. Then she notices Tory.

"Hey! You did good in class for your first day"

"Thanks! Your boyfriend may be feeling sore for a while!" Says Tory.

"How did you know he's my boyfriend?" Asks Aisha.

"Ot was written all over both of your faces" Teases Tory.

Aisha giggles.

"Anyway I'm Aisha"

"Tory"

"You have a cool bracelet" Says Aisha.

"Thank you! It's how I defend myself against creeps and perverts"

"I bet it is!" Says a smiling Aisha

Tory smiles.

"Hey do you wanna go with all of us to the beach club?" Asks Aisha.

"I guess I could suffer through a day at the beach" Says Tory who is still smiling.

Aisha giggles.

**At the beach club.**

All problems are forgotten at the beach club for everyone.

Owen and Aisha are relaxing on the comfortable chairs. Sara and Miguel are chilling at the pool. Making out. Sam and Robby are swimming. Hawk used his Fake ID to get beers for him and Moon. Tory is nowhere to be seen.

Aisha looks up and sees Tory. She is signalling her over.

"Be right back" Says Aisha.

Aisha and Owen kiss before she walks to Tory.

"Hey what's up?"

"Aisha look what I found!" Says Tory who is holding a bottle of vodka.

"Where did you get that?"

"I swiped it from the bar"

Aisha looks worried.

"Oh relax. All the adults are getting wasted. Nobody would notice if we have a little fun" Says Torh who smiles and playfully pokes Aisha.

Aisha smiles.

Sam comes over.

"Hey Sam. Come drink with us" Suggests Tory.

Sam notices the vodka.

"Did you take that from the bar?" Asks Sam.

"Yep" Says Tory.

"Well you should put it back before you get in trouble" Advises Sam.

"Oh come on who'd miss one bottle of Vodka? I don't think anyone would notice if I swiped half of the silverware in this place"

"But you shouldn't even steal anything" Says Sam.

" It's not like I stole a bunch of them. Are you gonna drink with us or not?" Asks Tory.

Sam thinks.

"No thanks" Says Sam. But she smiles to show no hard feelings.

Tory shrugs.

"Ok"

Tory and Aisha walk off.

Sam goes back to Robby.

**At Cobra Kai.**

Johnny hears Kreese talking on the phone.

"I'm telling you it'll work. We just need to have a bit more time. It'll belong to both of us. There will be no.." Kreese says but hangs up when Johnny comes in.

"Hey Johnny" Says Kreese.

"Who was that?"

"Oh I'm just having a bit of rent trouble and came up with a plan for money. I didn't want you worrying. Anyway I'll see you in the morning. Bright and early" Says Kreese as he leaves.

Johnny gets suspicious and gets his car keys.

**At the beach.**

Sam is walking on the beach. She notices someone fishing. Someone who looks an awful lot like..

"Mr Miyagi?" Asks Sam very loudly. Losing it for a second.

The fisherman turns around and it is sadly not Mr Miyagi.

"Who?"

Sam is a little embarrased.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were someone I knew" Says Sam.

"Ah. Your friend liked to fish?" Asks the fisherman.

"Yeah! Especially alone. But I could never do that. I'd always need my friends around. But the whole thing with friends being different to each other is hard sometimes!" Says Sam.

The fisherman smiles.

"Well sometimes you will have more in common with your friends or just anyone really than you might think at first. You just have to go for it. Not everything is as it seems" Says the wise fisherman.

Sam smiles.

"Thanks! You're more like Mr Miyagi than I thought!"

The fisherman smiles and Sam leaves.

**Back to the beach club.**

Sam comes back and sees Tory on her own.

"Hey Tory"

Tory turns around.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we'd hang out at some point? Do whatever you want?" Suggests Sam.

Tory smiles.

"Sure!"

Sam smiles.

**At Kreese's shelter place.**

Johnny sneaks his way in. He overhears Kreese talking to someone on the phone.

"I'm doing what I can. Those poor kids are all misguided by Johnny's teachings. But I'm doing what I can to help them. Your nephew Mitch has real promise. Cobra Kai is back on top and we will have at stay that way Terry! I promise you that!" Says Kreese and hangs up. Then he sees Johnny.

Johnny can tell Kreese did not expect Johnny to ever know about this.

"Johnny I..."

"I'm only going to give you one chance man. Cobra Kai needs to change. What you taught didn't work back then and it doesn't work now" Says Johnny.

Kreese smirks.

"What are you saying Johnny?"

"I'm saying there is a difference between no mercy and no honour. You need to realise that. Who was that guy?" Asks Johnny.

"My old friend Terry Silver. Johnny there is no honour when you fight in a war. What I taught got all of you prepared for life at such a young age" Says Kreese.

"They are kids Kreese. They don't need to look at the world like that. You need to listen to what I'm saying. Those are good kids who I won't let relive are mistakes"

"The only mistake is teaching them weakness. I am responsible for everything karate has to do with you Johnny. You are still my student" Says Kreese.

"I am not your student anymore. There's nothing more you will teach me. You have to agree to my way. Because it's my dojo and I make the rules"

"Your dojo? It was Terry and I who started Cobra Kai. Terry bought the place for me. Have you forgotten how everything you got out of Cobra Kai is because of me?" Asks Kreese.

"I haven't forgotten a thing Kreese" Says an angry Johnny.

Johnny gets his control back.

"Look I'm sorry. I wanted this to work. But I don't think that can happen. Especially if you have a spy in the goddamn dojo. I don't ever wanna see you back in there again" Says Johnny.

Kreese looks hurt.

"Everything I teach. Is for the student's own good. Even if I have to use those methods against my students" Says Kreese. Referring to when he horribly choked Johnny. Which Makes Johnny angry.

"Johnny one day you'll realise I was right. You'll regret this sooner than you may think. I won't be back in your dojo though. Don't worry. But you will not like what you find by going down this path. And right now you need to leave my home" Says an angry Kreese.

Johnny leaves Kreese's room and the shelter without any hesitation.

End of chapter! Hope you like it! Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Flashback in Eli's house.**

Eli is crying. Moon has a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"Don't listen to a word those big jerks say" Says Moon, trying to cheer Eli up.

Eli doesn't say anything. Moon sees that his mom is making cookies. She is on the phone with the school.

"No, you don't understand. My son is getting bullied every day. Yeah they call him names. Freak, loser, shit lip" Says Mrs Moskowitz (she says the last one quieter) she outs her hand on Eli's shoulder and gives Moon a grateful smile. Moon smiles back.

"It's not right. You have to do something about this. Huh? You're gonna give an announcement?"

"Don't have them give an announcement!" Says Eli.

Mrs Moskowitz doesn't listen.

"Just please leave his name out of it. I don't want him to be embarrased. Thank you. I'm sure this will nip it in the butt" Says Mrs Moskowitz as she hangs up.

Eli feels even worse now.

"Do you realise what you've done?"

"Eli the school needs to know that this kind of behaviour should not be tolerated" Says Mrs Moskowitz.

"Don't you get it? They're never gonna stop making fun of me because I'm a loser" Says Eli who stsrts crying again.

"That's not true!" Says Moon.

For the first time ever, Eli loses his temper on Moon.

"Yes it is Moon don't lie to me. I'm a freak. I'm a loser. I'm never gonna stand a chance at being anything other than a kid with a weird lip!" Says a crying Eli who runs to his room.

"Honey I'm sorry about that. I think you should go home and give him a bit of time to calm down" Says Mrs Moskowitz.

"Ok. Thank you" Says Moon.

Moon heads out and has a few tears in her eyes herself after hearing Eli yell at her. She couldn't believe the poor thing was hiding such a lack of confidence in him.

**Back to the present.**

Hawk is getting his mohawk and his tattoo changed from blue to red. It is now finished.

"There you go"

Hawk takes a look at it.

"Thanks Rico!" Says Hawk.

"See you soon man"

Moom comes over to look and notices he also has a tattoo with her name on it!

"Did you get that for me?"

Hawk grins.

"Maybe"

They share a kiss.

"Hey Douche bag grab my bag. We're out" Says Hawk to Chris. Mitch was kicked out when Kreese was. Chris reluctantly picks up Hawk's bag and he follows Hawk and Moon out.

**At the movies.**

Owen and Aisha and Miguel and Sara just saw incredibles 2.

"At least that was a good Pixar sequel!" Says Aisha.

Owen, Miguel and Sara smile.

"Oh come on am I the only person in the world that world that likes Finding Dory?" Asked Owen.

"Yep" Says Sara.

All 4 of them start laughing.

**A couple of hours later at Mcdonald's.**

"So is it weird for you guys that your new Sensei is gone?" Asked Miguel.

"Yeah and it's not just him. One of the new students is gone as well. Mitch. His pal Chris must be taking it hard" Says Owen.

"Yeah but I did not like that man. Sara you saw the way he looked at us right?" Asked Aisha.

Sara nodded.

"Yeah the guy was pretty old school. Treating us differently because we're girls. What is this the 50s?"

"I know. That's not cool but he's gone now. I wonder what happened though? Sensei sure won't talk about it" Says Owen.

"I'd reckon it's a personal thing then" Says Miguel.

The other 3 agreed.

**The next day at Johnny and Robby's apartment.**

"The whole universe? That's like trillions of coors banquets for people to drink" Says Johnny.

Robby has talked him into watching infinity war and has explained Thanos's goal about wiping out 50% of the universe's population.

"Haha yeah. So we'll watch it then?"

Johnny smiled.

"Yeah go on. Put the dvd on. I love me some Olsen" Said Johnny.

Robby smiles.

"So do I"

**At Applebees.**

Owen, Aisha, Sara, Miguel, Hawk, Moon and Demetri are sitting down and eating food. Well actually Sara and Miguel just left. It was new comic night. Sam and Tory aren't there ad they went shopping to get to know each other as Sam was hoping for at the beach club.

Author's note: Sam and Tory are complete opposites but I think it is possible for them to get along.

Owen is eating a brownie.

"I've always thought the brownies are good here. Homemade ones are better though. You's should try the ones my Mom makes. Aisha will tell you"Said Owen.

"Yeah she's a genius cook! Ms Schwarber makes the best brownies ever" Says a smiling Aisha.

They all smile. Glad that their friend and his mother are rebuilding their relationship.

Moon's phone goes off and she checks it out.

"Yasmine has the same bikini as me" Says Moon. She is not smiling.

Everyone looks at her.

"You follow her on Instagram?" Asks Aisha.

"Well it's not like I talk to her. I just followed her before I found out what kind of person she was and I just never blocke her or anything since I don't believe in stuff like that but I swear I never talk to her" Says Moon. Trying not to get Aisha annoyed. Yasmine was a sore spot for her.

"Yeah ok" Says Aisha. Trying to look like it wasn't a big deal for her.

"I just need to go to the bathroom" Says Aisha.

Moon sighs after Aisha gets up.

"I better go talk to her" Says Moon and goes after Aisha.

Owen would normally go comfort her but he knows when he should let someone else handle helping Aisha ever since the tournament.

Then Hawk's phone goes off.

He looks at it and starts to get angry.

"I'll be back later" Says Hawk.

He gets up and Owen goes after him.

He catches up with him just after getting out lf Applebees.

"What's the matter?" Asked Owen.

Hawk shows him the phone.

It was a text.

"I know it's you Lip kid. I know who you really are. I will expose you and your big water secret to everyone unless you meet me outside that Deli at the mall in one hour"

It was from Kyler.

Owen is now angry.

"Let's go strike first against this asshole"

"I can take care of myself you know" Says Hawk.

"I know. But Cobras stick together" Says Owen.

Hawk smiles.

**Back in Applebees.**

Aisha comes out of the bathroom and Moon is waiting for her.

"We need to talk" Says Moon.

Aisha sighs.

"Right. Listen I'm sorry about that. I don't know why I care to be honest. I know you're not gonna be all buddy buddy with her. I guess I was just caught off guard" Says Aisha.

"No Aisha don't be sorry. You have every right to not like that. It's natural to be confused by that. Especially after everything Yasmine did to you. But you know me! I'm into peace and while I would never want to actually speak to Yasmine, I just can't unfollow or block someone. That's just not who I am" Says Moon.

Aisha smiles.

"Ok. I understand. I get your whole wanting everyone to get along thing. It's one of my favourote things about you! After your idea to help me die my hair orange!"

Moon smiles.

"So we're good?"

"Yeah!" Says Aisha.

Moon smiles.

Author's note: I hope I captured this scene right. I was annoyed that Moon and Aisha didn't have any scenes alone together in season 2 so I wanted to write this scene.

They go back to the table and are surprised to find Demetri sitting there alone.

"Hey where did Owen and Hawk go?" Asked Moon.

"I don't know. Eli.. Hawk saw something on his phone and then went off and Owen went after him. That's all I know"

Moon and Aisha share concerned looks.

"I'd better call Hawk"

Moon rings him but it goes to voicemail.

"Ok this is worrying" Says a concerned Moon.

"I'll call Owen" Says Aisha.

She calls and he answers.

"Hey. Where are you guys?"

"Hey Aisha. We're just going to the mall. Hawk and I have to deal with something personal. I'll call you later" Says Owen.

Aisha was concerned but decided to stay out of it. Owen wasn't stupid. Hawk was hot headed but Owen could keep him in line better than anyone.

"Ok I'll see you later"

They hang up.

**In Hawk's car.**

"Listen I think we should talk first" Says Owen.

"About how we're gonna smash his face in?" Asks Hawk.

"No. I'm all for teaching this guy a lesson but we can't go ultimate crazy on him. Remember what Sensei said. Keep moving forward" Says Owen.

Hawk sighs

"You're right" Says Hawk. But it sounds like he wouldn't mind doing more.

Owen understood that completely.

**At the mall.**

Sam and Tory finished shopping and went to the deli to have lunch.

"This has been cool!" Says Tory.

Sam smiles.

"Thanks! I wish you'd let me pay for your stuff though" Says Sam.

Tory's smile slightly disappears.

"I don't do that. It's kind of a thing with me."

"What do you mean?" Asks Sam.

"Money has been an issue with me so borrowing money or not paying for my own stuff just brings back bad memories" Says Tory. She likes Sam enough but doesn't know whether or not to tell her the whole story.

"Well it's not a bad thing you know. If you haven't got enough money to pay for stuff" Says Sam smiling.

Tory decides she doesn't understand but maybe she could if she knew the whole story.

"Well there's a bit more to it than that. My Mom worked at this restaurant. She would bring leftovers home so my brother and I would have enough to eat. When her manager found out they fired. her. No money or notice. He said it was against company policy. But she wasn't stealing because the food was gonna end up in the trash" Said Tory.

Sam was shocked that someone could do that. If nobody was gonna eat that food then why was it bad. Sam thought of all the food in her house. How a good bit of it might not actually be eaten. How could someone fire their own employee for doing their kids a favour. It sounds like she barely made ends meat.

Sam finally understands the way how some poor people look at rich people. She now understands what Tory means by bad memories.

"I'm so sorry" Says Sam.

Tory looks at Sam. This is clearly something that has never happened to her. But clearly something that she hates. Tory can tell that Sam never had to deal with so much as a day of being poor. But Tory can also tell that this is something that Sam wishes nobody had to deal with.

Sam's edgy tone and horrified expression show Tory that Sam Larusso is a good person.

"Thanks!" Says a smiling Tory.

Sam smiles back.

Tory notices something.

"Isn't that Owen and Hawk?" Asks Tory.

Sam turns around and it is indeed Owen and Hawk. Sam smiled and waved at them and Owen gave a small smile but Hawk didn't even seem to notice.

"Well well well look who showed up"

Everyone sees Kyler right outside the Deli. But of course he is scared when he sees Owen.

"Back off Carroll. This is between me and your friend"

"Wrong Kyler"

Tory speaks up.

"Look asshole. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us"

Sam speaks up as well.

"That's right"

Kyler turns around and smirks.

"I don't hit girls" Says Kyler.

Owen remembers all those times he pushed Aisha to make Yasmine laugh.

He is full of anger.

Owen round kicks Kyler in the face.

"Ow! You aren't even supposed to be here. This is between me and spike boy" Says Kyler.

"Shut up Kyler! You want a fight I'll give you one you'll never forget!" Says Hawk.

Owen, Hawk, Sam and Tory all fight Kyler. 4 trained karate students have no problem against some amateur wrestler.

Hawk delivers the final kick.

Kyler groans but then slowly gets up.

"That's it. I'm telling everyone your secret.

Owen punches Kyler in the nose.

"You tell one person and I'm coming for you. I know your girlfriend's secret too. I will tell everyone. I'll make sure Yasmine knows that everyone knows. Everyone will know her secret Kyler" Says Owen.

Kyler doesn't say anything. He just blinks.

"Yasmine won't ever go out with you again when she knows that you know the truth about her" Says Owen.

Kyler looks terrified but then smirks.

"At least I'm actually going out with a girl who ain't fugly"

There is a pause and then

"SHUT UP KYLER" Says all 4 of them.

"What do you even see in.."

Owen punches kyler in the stomach very hard many times. Then stops.

"GET UP! GET UP KYLER! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! YOUR WRESTLING IS NOTHING! GET UP KYLER! YOU'RE NO WRESTLER GET UP! YOUR WRESTLING IS SHIT! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT AISHA LIKE THAT! I OWN YOU! I OWN YOU KYLER! WHERE'S YOUR BIG TOUGH REP NOW! YOU'RE A PHONY! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUt FIGHTING! YOUR WRESTLING'S SHIT YOU HEAR ME! GET UP!"

Kyler gets up out of fear.

Owen's friends try to calm him down but he shakes it off and round kicks Kyler to the nose and picks him up.

"No mercy!"

Owen is about to punch Kyler harder than ever but then..

"Wait!"

It came from Hawk.

"Remember what you said in the car about moving forward. This isn't what the new Cobra Kai is about. He deserves it but this isn't what Aisha would want" Says Hawk.

"He's right"

It was Aisha who said that. Moon and Demetri and Sara and Miguel are there as well.

"I heard every word. Owen please let him go"

Owen looks at Aisha and then back at Kyler.

Owen drops Kyler.

Sara and Miguel were also watching as Owen now sees. Owen is beginning to regret letting his temper get the best of him. But he isn't regretting defending Aisha and Hawk.

"Let's go" Says Owen.

They all take off and Kyler starts to get up.

**Outside the mall.**

How did you's find us?" Asked Owen.

"Well Demetri said the new dungeonlord was out so we drove him here and met Sara and Miguel and saw the fight" Says Moon.

"Ah"

Aisha has something to say.

"I know you shouldn't have gone as far as you did but I appreciate you all defending me!" Says Aisha.

Owen smiles.

"I always will"

They smile at each other and then kiss.

End of chapter. Hope you's liked it! Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Gonna redo this story. Not very happy with season 2 and I'll just start over.


End file.
